Pretty Woman
by readerluver128
Summary: Jade West is a high paid escort, who's number 1 rule on the Job, is to not fall in love with a client. Come in Tori Vega, a shy awkward girl that Jade is paid to seduce. But what happens when Jade falls for her newest conquest. Having her break her number 1 rule?
1. Chapter 1

They say love works in mysterious ways. Well that couldn't be more true. I had a number one rule, when it came to my Job, don't fall for the clientele. No emotional attachment. No kissing. No personal stories about myself Just purely physical. I thought of it as acting, like shooting a love scene with a costar. Because that's basically what it was acting out a sex scene, and getting paid to do it. But the only thing different was there wasn't a director or, huge production crew watching you. Telling you where to touch them or how. It was just a job.

In case you're wondering, what is my occupation, I'm an escort. I sleep with people for money. Not all the time. Sometimes they just want companionship. You know someone to talk to, or cuddle with. Just someone to be there for them.

Mostly my clients were Virgins. Wanting to get it over with and just having trouble getting laid. So I would just help them out.

My life Changed forever. When a girl with long brown hair and eyes the color of coffee, and the most amazing cheekbones. She was just suppose to be another client. I was only suppose to show her a good time and seduce her. But her awkward shy demeanor somehow intrigued me. There was something about her and I wanted to know what it was. She captivated me. And I never had that happen before. She was about to make me break that number one rule, I set for myself. Never fall in love.

This is the story about that night. The night that changed my life forever. The night I unintentionally fell in love with a girl named Tori Vega. And the morning after.

* * *

><p>AN. This is a prompt off of Under-Dogs-Are-The-Best's Nothing but Jori prompts. prompt 1. I liked the Idea so I decided to give it a whirl. This of course is just the introduction. I will be posting a chapter once a week. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you haven't read the orginal prompt please do before reading this. Thanks guys.


	2. The proposition

**ok guys here we go first real chapter. This chapter will basically be, where Jade meets Trina and she asks Jade for her services, in taking Tori out for her 21st Birthday and giving her a little bday "gift." This takes place a few months before** ** the first chapter. Here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, Cat, What's on my schedule today anything?"<p>

"Let me check."

Cat Valentine, my best friend and assistant, when comes to my occupation. She helps with setting my "dates" she sets the day, time, place, how many hours my time will be. How much money they're willing to give me for my services and how much I actually want. Cat deals with all that. She helps pick out my outfits, which depend on the date. And she does my hair and makeup. She writes everything down. Clients names, everything. She's pretty good at it too._  
><em>

"Uhm, I don't think so." Cat says taking out, and looking at her scheduling book, where she keeps all my customers names and dates. "You had an appointment with a David Jax today, but he had to cancel, because his grandma died yesterday. he asked if he could reschedule?"

"No I don't do rescheduling. It's either the appointed date or nothing. It's not my fault his grandma decided to die a day before he was to become a man."

"I'll let him know that." Cat says writing it down. "Ok so looks like you're free tonight."

"Good I need a little break. Maybe I'll call Beck, see if he's free tonight also. We really haven't been able to have anytime together lately, with our jobs and all. It's been hectic."

Beck Oliver my Fiance'. Yes I'm engaged to be married. Beck, knows about my profession He wasn't exactly thrilled about it, in fact he down right flipped about what I was doing. He wanted me to stop. But you know me, I hate being told what to do. I'm stubborn and Beck knows that. Being an escort is not exactly the greatest career move, but hey you stick with what works. At least for the time being.

I told Beck that what I was doing was just a job. There was no physical or emotional attraction. There are rules, and they are, no kissing on the lips. No touching on their part. There is to be no second encounters. It's a one time deal. I only give and never receive, if you catch my drift. Call me backwards, or hypocritical, but I find those to be to intimate and personal. And only shared with someone you really love. And the most important rule of all, safety. I am always safe. Protection all the time, even during oral, and I make that very clear to my clients. If they don't like it, to bad.

Beck's still not ok with it, but has learned to accept it, or is in denial about it. Probably the latter. I promised him once we are married, that i'll stop. And I will.

"Is Beck on set today?" Cat said cutting through my musings.

"Yeah, but he says, he should be done early today like at 6?"

"I can't believe he's playing Elvis in a movie. It's so cool. One time my brother dressed like Elvis, and was walking around the neighborhood, playing Jailhouse Rock, going up to people's houses and-

"Cat!" I cut her off. Any stories about her deranged brother, I did not want, or care to know about. The man was a straight up whack job.

"Please, spare me another anecdote, about your freak show of a brother. And get me a cup of coffee. Now."

"OK, geez...bossy." Cat, said getting up.

"What?"

"Nothing! Coffee coming right up."

"Two sugars!" I call to her

"I know!"

Me and Cat come to this Little Coffee shop, a few blocks from my apartment every friday. They have the best coffee. Cat only really comes for the Scones. She loves anything doughy. She says it reminds her of the Pillsbury doughboy. I don't question it. _  
><em>

It's early like eight in the morning, So it's pretty packed. You see the workers hustling to get everyone's orders down, and ready.

Cat, comes back a minute later, with my coffee and a Hazelnut Chocolate Scone for her.

I take a long savoring sip of my coffee. Loving the way the piping hot beverage burns my tongue and throat. The best.

We sit there in silence, for a bit. Cat, enjoying her Scone and I my coffee, When Cat's phone starts to ring. She hurries to answer it.

"Hello. Hey Trina. Yeah, I'm with my friend Jade, at this Coffee shop. Hahaha, Yeah. that's the one. Sure. I'll send you the address. Ok see you soon. Byyy." With that Cat hangs up and starts texting.

"Who was that?" I ask

"My friend Trina, from Cosmetology School. She want's to hang out and talk for a bit. So she's stopping by."

"Oh Joy" I say flatly.

Fifteen minutes later, A brunette walks into the shop and comes by our table.

"What's up Cat."

"Hiiii, Trina! Jade, This Trina! Trina, This my friend Jade!" Cat, says excitedly.

"Pleasure to meet you Jade"

"Yeah, give it time."

"Sit, sit" Cat., says getting up and offering, Trina her seat.

"Thanks, Cat"

"You're welcome" Cat, gets another chair from another table and sits back down.

For five minutes. Trina and Cat, Talk about Cosmetology, and their upcoming, State Board Licensing Exam. If they pass their exam. They earn their certificate, and they can work in any salon, they want. Cat is pretty good at Hair and Makeup. And all that other chiz. I have complete confidence, she will pass.

Getting bored with their beauty school talk. I get up to leave, figuring I can catch up with Cat later. When something Trina says stops me cold.

"Did you tell Jade, about my proposition?"

I look at Cat with a muddled expression In which, she looks at me with a panicked one.

I furrow my brows, and give her my most deadliest glares.

"What is she talking about Cat?" I say with a bite to my tone.

"Uhm, w-well-y-you-s-see" She begins to stammer.

Trina looks around the coffee shop, like she just unlocked a big government secret., she doesn't want no one else to hear about.

She leans forward on the table and whispers in my face,"I know about your uh..."Occupatipn" She puts air quotes on Occupation. "She told me" Trina says nodding her head toward Cat.

"WHAT!" I squeal.

The customers in the coffee shop, stop and stare at me. I just glare at them, telling them to mind their own business.

"Hey look" Trina says, arms raised. "I don't judge people and what they do...at least not to their face, especially, if I have a huge favor to ask of them.

Giving Cat, a menacing look, promising true death with one of my sharpest pairs of scissors, in which she shrinks away in fear. I look at Trina and say a simple, "no"

"Ok, I know you're pissed at Cat, because, she told me about your nightly sexcapades, but don't be, I happened to come across her schedule book one night, With all these names of men and places to meet up. Like restaurants, bars, frat houses, movies. The list goes on. I also saw a list of motels, followed by a list of lump sums of money by each man's name. I put two and two together, and said, Oh my God, Cat's a hooker!"

"I'm so sorry Jade. Please don't kill me! Cat, yelled pleadingly"

Ignoring Cat, begging for her life I let Trina continue.

"I confronted Cat, about what I saw. I told her about the dangers of such a profession and told her she, should stop. She just had this dumbfounded look on her face.

"That's her natural look." I say meanly, looking at Cat. She, gasps at that, hurt..

"Anyway" Trina Continues, "Cat, told me she, wasn't a lady of the night. She just helps out a friend who is in an escort service. I asked her who it was and she wouldn't say. I'm very persistent when it comes to things I want, and I wanted to know who this person was , so I went for Cat's weakness, which is candy. I Just dangled a Twizzler in her face and she sang like a Canary ."

"Cat." I say in an eerie tone "You have 10 seconds, To get up and leave before, I rip your face off and wear it as a hat.

Cat screams and bolts out of her seat, grabbing, her bag and Jacket. Apologizing up and down that she told my dirty little secret and begging for me not to be mad at her. I just glare at her again and she runs out the shop on the brink of tears.

Nobody knows what I do for a living, it's not something to brag about. Only Cat and Beck know. I made Cat promise never to tell a soul. And she portrayed me. For a damn Twizzler at that. But I won't stay mad at her for long, I can't. She's Cat. Wheather I like it or not she's my best friend. I don't have a lot of those.

"Cat tells me, your customers, are just down on their luck when it comes to love and sex. Their like outcast. People from the wrong side of the tracks, that other people look down on because their not apart of their social status. So it's hard for them to get dates and...other things. their virgins I guess. So you help them out. "

"Why are you here? I've known you less then ten minutes and I already can't stand you. If you're looking to be another notch on my bed post, then I hate to disappoint you, because, I'm not interested. Even I draw the line sometimes. Maybe you can find some other poor soul who will be drunk enough to say yes to you. Now run Cat. Do each others nails or something."

Trina gasps at that Truly offended. Sorry, if the truth hurts but hey. This chick is so annoying and reeks of desperation Nobody would want to sleep with her. And why is she still even here?

"First off evil dead, I am a freaking bomb shell! I mean look at me." She says gesturing to herself like it's obvious she's the whole package. "secondly, when boys see me coming, they come running in flocks!"

"Yeah, in the other direction." I tell her with a smirk on my face.

"Thirdly" She says ignoring my insult. "You're not my type at all. So my proposition isn't for me."

"I'm getting bored with this conversation. But just to humor you so, you can get out of my face faster, I'm gonna ask, who's it for?"

"My sister.

What! I'd rather stick my hand on fiery stove. Then date, anyone from this girl's bloodline.

"Pass" I say simply. Getting up to leave, when Trina, actually has the audacity to grab my arm to halt me from leaving.

"Wait!" she says desperately

I yank my arm away, and in my coldest voice say, "never touch me."

"Alright, you don't like me, I get it. So, why would you want to go out with a family member of mine. You probably think they'll just like me. But believe me, that can't be further from the truth. Please stay and just listen up. When I'm done telling you about my proposition and you're still not interested, Then you can leave."

Sometimes I wonder, what would've happened, If I would've left instead of stayed that day? Maybe there was no other option. Maybe I was meant to stay.

"two minutes" I say with a huff sitting back down.

"Ok. My sister Tori, short for Victoria"

"I gathered that"

"Well she has a Birthday tomorrow."

"Ok."

"21, the big 2.1 and she's still a Virgin"

"Why, is she ugly?"

"No, not at all, she's very pretty. Of course I'm prettier"

"Wow, I wonder if your sister's head is as big as yours"

"I do not have a big head, it is perfectly portioned"

"That's not what I mean- Never mind, let's hurry this up, this conversation is causing me pain and not the good kind."

"My sister is very pretty like I said, It's just that she's very shy, also very awkward. She's kinda a loner. I don't think she has a lot of self esteem. So I was wondering, if maybe you, can help her out. Show some interest in her, compliment her. Take her out. Make her feel good about herself. Get her out into the world. seduce her.

I was completely bewildered. Is she serious. How is that going to help her sister with her self esteem, if I do a nail and bail on her? I think that would make her situation worse.

"How is that going to help your sister with her self esteem, if I take her out, and to bed and then be gone the next day.

Trina pauses for a sec and contemplates what I just said

"I actually haven't thought that far yet..."

I roll my eyes at that. Trina's not only conceited, she's not very bright either.

"Look I just want her to feel special on her Birthday. I have a feeling if I don't do this she might never get laid."

"How are you even so sure she likes girls?"

"I caught her making out with a cutout of Katy Perry a few years back. So I'm pretty confident she's into the ladies."

"Do you have a picture of her?

Trina nods and takes out her pearphone. Showing me a picture of her sister.

Trina 's right, she is pretty. despite her big glasses and frumpy appearance, She seems very attractive. She has amazing cheek bones and nice big brown doe eyes. long brown hair she keeps in a ponytail. Looking at this girl made me feel something foreign. something I never felt before. I didn't understand it at the time.

"So what do you think?" Trina asks hopefully. Will you do it?"

"Yes" I don't know why I said it so fast.

"Really" Trina asked surprised

"Yes Trina, I will allow you to pimp me out to your sister" I say, being a smartass

"Don't say it like that. I mean I know it's kinda true but don't say it" Trina pause's for a second and says, "How much?"

"A thousand for the whole night."

"WHAT"

The people in the shop for the second time, stop and stare at us like we have two heads. Trina just whispers an apology.

"You heard me. I have a feeling I'm going to have to put a little more effort in this one so..." I say with a shrug to my shoulders

You're talking American dollars right? With dead American presidents, like Ben Franklin."

"Ben Franklin wasn't a president"

"whatever"

But, yes. That's exactly, what I mean when I say a thousand dollars for the whole night. I'm talking crisp dollars bills Cash. No counterfeiting. I can tell the difference between real money and fake"_  
><em>

Trina takes a deep breath and says a hesitant, "fine."

"Alright" I say with a nod.

"I should've just took Tori for a makeover that would've been Cheaper. Trina mumbles

"To late."

"But I'm only giving you five hundred. You'll get the rest when the deed is done." Trina looks at me pointedly.

"Fine, Just give it to Cat. She can give it to me later."

She nods. With that it becomes silent. Both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"So, how are we going to do this? What's your game plan?" I ask Trina breaking the silence.

"We can meet up at this new bar that just opened called Ziggy's. I'll just tell Tori i'm taking her out for her Birthday and bring her there. Where you will just so happen to be. And take an immediate "interest" in her. She might be hard to crack at first. but I'm sure with a little coaxing you can get her to open up"

"What about you?"

I'll just excuse myself to the bathroom and not come back. She's use to that. I do it all the time. Sorry but, whenever I see a hot guy, I'm on the hunt for their attention._  
><em>

See, knew it desperate.

"Ok, games on I guess."

"Yep" Trina, then gives me a serious look. "Just because I'm paying you to seduce my sister, doesn't mean you treat her like crap. You better treat her with respect. and take good care of her. Got that? Or I will hurt you."

I kinda respected Trina for that measly threat. In her own twisted way she was just trying to help her sister. Get her out in to the world. build up her confidence. **  
><strong>

For me though. That night With Tori would change the rest of my life forever.


	3. At first sight

A/N. Hello You lovely people. I want to thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves for this story. You guys are awesome! =D

Well this it. Jade and Tori will finally meet in this chapter. I decided to break it into 2 parts.

Oh, and One more thing. In my other A/N note in the last chapter, I said that, chapter 2 was before the introduction chapter. What I meant to say was, it was set AFTER the first chapter. So my bad

Anyway enough talking and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Trina, texted me to be At Ziggy's, at 7:30 and she and my next conquest will be there shortly after. It is now 8:30.<p>

If there is one thing I love more than people, it is people who are not punctual. I mean really? Nothing thrills me more then waiting. It's so exhilarating. (Note sarcasm here)

Sitting in a low lit bar, with Horrendous pop music, playing on a Jukebox. Men thinking in their tiny inebriated brains that their, Rico Suave, and trying to use all the charm they can muster, which believe me is none, to get in my pants. One even had the nerve to put his greasy hands on me. But I fixed that with a sharp elbow to his gut. After that no one dare look at me.

Sitting by the bar nursing a White Wine. I'm getting very agitated, waiting for miss high and mighty and her sister to show,when my phone rings. I swear if this is Trina, I'm going to tell her I'm leaving. I don't wait for no one.

"Hello!" I spit into the phone.

"Babe?" Beck's Voice is like nice cold water, putting out my hot fiery temper. I love that about him.

"Hey, Babe, sorry about the snappy greeting, that time of the month."

If I told Beck, That I'm getting furious, that my next "appointment" is running late he will shit kittens.

"What's up? Did you stop shooting for the day?"

"Yeah." He, exhaled a big sigh of relief. "I'm exhausted. Working all these late nights and early mornings, is really starting to get to me. I mean, I love the cast and production crew, it's just tiring. Then, I worry If I do Elvis Presley justice in this movie, and it's making me anxious."

"You know you're an phenomenal actor and any character you play, you will be great."

Every once and a while Beck, gets a little self continuous about his performances and, I'm always there to give him back his confidence. Plus, I am not lying, Beck is really a great actor. He's going to go far in Hollywood.

"Thanks Jade. I love you."

That just made me feel incredibly guilty. "I love you too."

"Would you like to go out tonight. They're showing the Scissoring, at the drive in. Director's cut. So more gore, like Tawny making a meatloaf out of one of her Victims. You would love that"

Tempting offer and i'm just about to accept and forget this little business transaction with Trina, when I see the entrance door to the bar open, and she walks in, followed closely by none other than my flavor of the night. Tori Vega.

Trina wasn't exaggerating about her being shy and awkward. Just by her posture, the way she hunches her shoulders and keeps her head down. Avoiding all eye contact with any patron in the bar. The way she keeps her hands locked into the pockets of her hoodie. The way she walks with a leisurely pace, like she would rather be anywhere then where she is. everything about her screams awkward.

Trina and Tori, couldn't be more opposites if they tried.

Trina carries herself with poise, assurance, determination. spirit, not to mention she's completely Vain. Tori seems like the antonym of that. She's timid, fearful, uncertain, hesitant. She would rather be behind the camera than in front.

"Jade, you there?" Beck's voice cuts through my thoughts and I remember he asked me a question about the drive in. I really hate having to turn him down.

"Yeah, I'm still here, just spaced out for a second. Um..tonight? God, babe, I'm sorry. I already made plans with Cat, to go out for drinks." Man, I'm such a terrible Person.

"Oh." Hearing the disappointment in his voice makes my heart drop. "Well, how about tomorrow? We can have breakfast, at that Pancake house you like."

"Sounds great. What time?"

"9 ok? I don't have to be on set till noon so.."

"That's fine"

"Great, meet you there."

"Ok. Love you Beck, remember that."

"I know. I love you too Jade, no matter what."

The way he says that last part. Like he was assuring me about his love. Like he knew, What I was really up to, but didn't want to say. Beck would just like to live in blissful ignorance, when it came to my job. We say our goodby's and hang up

Scanning the room now for the Vega girls, I spot them by the far left side of the bar, where the pool tables are. Trina dancing in her seat to the music, while Tori sits quietly reading a book. Who brings a book to a bar?

Trina spot's me in the crowd. She nods her head towards Tori. I nod my head letting her know I've seen her.

Trina get's up and excuses herself to the bar to get a drink, While Tori nods her head and continues reading her book. Walking to the bar and ordering a couple of drinks, Trina says, "So you ready for this."

"This is not my first trip around a rodeo. I think I'll be ok." I say, taking a sip of my wine

"Yes, but like you said before, this one will be harder to crack."

"But I will crack her. In more ways than one." I give Trina a wink and a smile.

"Ok ewww. Please spare me any details about what you're planning to do with my sister"

I just chuckle at Trina's discomfort and ask, "so how do you wanna do this. Do want me to go with you to the table and just say I'm an old friend you ran into or..."

"No just hang back a few minutes. I want to spend a few moments with my baby sister on her Birthday, before you devirginize her"

I just shrug my shoulders and say, "Hey you're paying me to."

Trina's drinks come. A margarita and a coke.

After paying for her drinks. Trina tells me to hang back for ten minutes. Than come up to their table like I'm looking for a place to sit, and she will offer a seat at their table. We will chit chat for a bit. Try to get Tori to warm up to me. Trina, then will excuse herself to go to the restroom. and then leave. And the rest will be in my hands.

I watch them from afar. I can't take my eyes off of Tori for some reason. She actually smiled at something Trina says. She has a nice smile.

Trina, said she will give me a signal of my cue to come over, which will be of her flipping her hair. She finally does it. And I take my cue. Taking one last drink of my wine. and paying for it. I take a deep breath and slowly walk over to their table. Let the games begin.

Walking by their table acting like i'm looking for a table to sit down at. When I hear Trina say, "Excuse me. If you're looking for somewhere to sit. There's a spot right here." Gesturing to a chair next to Tori.

Acting like i'm in big relief. I say, "Thank you so much. It's so crowded in here."

" No problem I'm Trina, and this is my sister. it's actually her Birthday today, the big 21...Tori don't be rude say hello" Trina chastises.

Tori, who had her face buried in her book , takes a big breath and puts it down and slowly her brown eyes, meet my blue green ones. "he-hello." she stammers shyly. her cheeks turning flushed.

" I swear to God, it felt like as soon as our eyes connected, Time stopped for me. I just shook it off as a trick of the mind. Not really thinking anything of it. Until now realizing maybe it was love at first sight.

"Hello Tori"

I'm about to give you a night you will never forget. I think to myself with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Ok, this was just a little tease but I promise next chapter will be all Jori Scouts Honor.<p> 


	4. Pretty Woman

"Well Tori, since it's your 21st Birthday, I would love to buy you a drink in celebration." Giving Tori, a charming smile testing the waters.

"Oh, that's n-not ne-necessary." She says. Vigorously shaking head. blushing once again.

"It would be an honor to do so."

"No. n-no tha-thank y-you". Trina told me, that Tori stutters a lot when she's nervous. I kinda find it adorable

Thinking it's better to comply with her, I just shrug my shoulders like it's no big deal. "alright, but if you change your mind, let me know."

She nods her head again and buries her face in her book and continues reading. Well, this is going to be a lively night isn't it?

Giving Trina, a doubtful look like this is not going to work. She just rolls her eyes, shaking her head at Tori, then gestures for me to take a seat. I plop down in the chair not very gracefully next to Tori. She scoots her chair further away from me, like i'm some grotesque creature about to eat her.

"So." Trina says starting things off with a clap of her hands, and over excited voice."Jade, what brings you out to this new dive?"

"I was going to meet up with some friends of mine, but unfortunately, they all cancelled last minute." Picking up a lie from the top of my head.

"Oh, bummer." Trina says, faking sympathy.

"It's what ever."

"Lucky for you, your friends bailed on you, because now you get to hang out with us, right Tori?"

Tori, just shrugs her shoulders and mutters a low "I guess" and continues reading. I mouth a "wow" to Trina., who for the second time in less than a minute rolls her eyes at her sister.

For the next half hour me and Trina converse with each other, talking about everything and anything, from our hobbies, favorite movies, our jobs (I had to lie obviously) you name it, we talked about. We tried to get Tori, to join in the conversation, but she wasn't so forthcoming. She pretended to be too enthralled with her book, which I happened to notice was, The House Of Night.

Trina finally couldn't take it anymore and reached over and snatched the book out of her hands.

"Hey! give it back Trina!' Tori exclaimed trying to reach over the table and take the book back, but Trina was holding it out of reach where Tori couldn't get it, and with the table between them made it harder.

For the next minute or so, the two sister's were fighting over the book and bickering with each other. They were talking so fast and at the same time, that I couldn't understand them. All I got was...

"Trina, if you don't give me back my book, I swear to God, i'll tell everyone in the bar about that time when we were little and mom and dad took us to go see Santa Claus and you peed on his lap!"

And...

"Go ahead! and I'll tell them about how you're 21 years old and you still sleep with your Cuddle me Cathy doll! and still afraid of the dark! And P.S I had a Bladder Infection!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. It was nice seeing Tori, so animated. I could tell she has a little spark in her. I want to find a way to send it a ablaze.

Trina shoves Tori hard into her seat, where she lands with a grunt. Everything finally dies down. Trina apologizes for their behavior and sits back down and Tori, mumbles a soft "Sorry" Now embarrassed. fixing her glasses and sweater. And I just wave it off.

"Oh man, You see Tori, you got me so upset, now I have to pee" Trina says whining getting up from the table fixing her blouse.

Me and Tori both look up at her confused. She's not suppose to leave yet. We're suppose to get, Shyly Riley, over here to warm up to me first. She hasn't said more than five words to me.

"I'll be back and I'm taking this." She grabs The House Of Night book and puts it in her purse. Tori just huffs. and Trina leaves

It's quiet for a minute. Until I get a text from Trina telling me good luck. and to take care of younger Vega. She also said she gave the 500 to Cat. She'll give me the rest tomorrow.

Tori, moves to the other side of the table and sits in the chair that used to be occupied by her deserting sister.

Okay. Let's do this,

"So Tori, I see you like to read" I kickstart

"Yeah" she mutters fiddling with her fingers.

"The House Of Night. Never got into that series. I stopped reading Vampire books when that whole Twilight movie came out and the whole stupid craze began. I hate when that happens. They're no words to express how much I hate it."

Tori, just shrugs her shoulders and continues to fiddle her fingers

I try again. "What do you like to do for fun?

"read."

" Obviously, but what else. Do you have any other hobbies, besides reading?"

"I like to watch movies."

"Cool, anything else you like to do?"

She looks nervous for a second. "N-No"

I think she's lying. I think she does have another hobby. Maybe she's too embarrassed to say what it is. I'll get it out of her. Maybe she's secretly a Trekkie. Wouldn't surprise me.

"What's your favorite movie? you said you like to watch movies. So you have to have a favorite.?"

Tori blushes like she's ashamed by it and stammers, "Pr-pretty Woman"

Pretty Woman? The Julia Roberts movie where she plays a hooker, who goes into a business deal with her "client" Richard Gere, to be his escort for the week for his social business events, and up falling in love.

How ironic.

"Pretty Woman really? Why?"

Tori avoids eye contact with me as she says, I-I don't know."

"Well interesting Choice"

Silence takes over for a bit at our table I can tell Tori is extremely uncomfortable as she fidgets in her chair. I try to make small talk with her but all I get are one worded sentences and she avoids any eye contact with me.

I Finally ask, "Tori what's wrong. do you not like me or something? Because I'm getting that vibe."

Tori gives a me stunned expression. shaking her head "Wha-what! N-No. I'm sorry. It's just that I-Im not very comfortable around pe-people" Tori explains with an apologetic face. I-I don't mean to o-offend y-ou"

I give her a dubious look, "really."

She shyly puts her hair behind her ear and says, "yes."

"So what's the deal. you got social anxiety or something?"

"I don't know. I guess. I just get intimidated by people a lot, like their better then me"

"Well you shouldn't feel that way because one, a lot of people are stupid and no ones better then anyone. No ones perfect"

I slowly raise my lips in a smirk. "except me of course"

Tori actually chuckles at that. Holy shit I made her laugh.

"Well you are very beautiful." Tori realizes what she said and again her face turns as red as a tomato and she's back to stuttering.

"Oh G-G-God. I-Im s-s-sorry"

"relax Tori, I appreciate the compliment. No need to apologise. I am pretty hot." I say cocky. Oh boy, I'm starting to sound like Trina, except in my case it's actually true.

Where's Trina" Tori says trying to get over her embarrassment. and changing the subject. She looks towards the rest rooms by the pool tables.

"Trina? yeah she left" I say nonchalantly, taking out my phone and checking my messages.

"What!" Tori asks incredulously. Wh-when I didn't see h-her"

"That's because you had your eyes glued to the table the whole time. I saw her, when She came out of the bathroom and saw some Jock guy playing pool. I can tell she was trying to hit on him. He wasn't having it. But your sister didn't get the hint and followed him out when he left"

"She always does that!" Tori says in exasperation. I just smirk. "Let me call Andre. maybe he can pick me up"

Who's Andre?

She takes out her phone about to dial this dudes number when I reach over and take the phone out of her hand. And she protest.

"I can take you home. No need bothering your boyfriend"

"he-he's not my B-boyfriend" Tori says Turning 4 shades of red "And you don't have to take me ho-home."

Tori starts shaking her leg like a nervous tic. I just sit back and smile at her awkwardness.

"Really it's no trouble. As a matter of fact do you want to hangout with me tonight? Neither of us have plans. So why don't we have some fun together?"

I get up and give her a seductive smile and very slowly bend over the table. Giving Tori a very good view of my girls in my tight black corset under my black leather Jacket and whisper sensually in her ear.

"What do you say Vega. Do you want to have some fun with me?"

Tori's breath hitches and her body grows tense.

"I-I-I d-d-don't kn-know"

I get up from the table and walk around to where she's sitting, and hold out my hand to her.

"Come on, It will be a memorable night. I guarantee it. You may think I'm beautiful, but your not so bad yourself, I say with a suggestive wink.

Tori, looks behind herself, like maybe I'm not really talking to her. She looks back at me dumbfounded. I could tell she's having a silent debate with herself. Should she or shouldn't she take my hand.

She looks at my outstretched hand. By the look in her eyes, I could tell I won.

"Ok"

She gently puts her hand into mine. The feeling I get is electric. There is no words to describe it. Again I ignore it.

"Let's go" I say pulling her up and leading her out the bar.

Tonight Tori Vega I will be your Pretty Woman.

* * *

><p>AN Hello. So Tori and Jade are about to kickstart their night. As you can see our tori is a little unsure of herself and gets into little nervous habits. Hopefully Jade can get her out of that.

Ok so I have a question do you think I should bump the rating to M when that certain time comes? Let me know. Also sorry for any mistakes I'm tired and too lazy to proof read.


	5. Baby Steps

For about an hour after we left the bar, me and Tori, drove aimlessly down Los Angeles, with no real destination in sight. When I would ask what she would like to do, she would just shrug her shoulders and say, I don't know.

During the whole car ride Tori sat quietly in her seat. Hands folded tightly in her lap, and her eyes staring straight ahead, Her body was tense, tapping her foot nervously. I gently put my right hand on her leg and rub my thumb soothingly to calm her anxiety. That seemed to snap her out of it because, Tori's eyes snap to me then my hand, then back to me again. Her eyes are bulging out of her head. My hand is now full on rubbing her Jean clad leg eroticly turning my eyes off the road for a second to give her a flirtatious smile.

I wanted to laugh out loud at that moment, Tori's face was to comical. A mixture of shock, confusion, awe. Her breathing starts to pick up heavily, causing her glasses to get steamy.

"You might want to take those off and clean them Vega" I point at her glasses. Turning my attention back on the road and removing my hand from her knee.

"O-Oh" Blushing a great deal, Tori takes off her glasses and starts wiping them with her hoodie.

Stopping at a red light. I go to ask Tori for the umpteenth time where she want's to go, but this time I'm the one struck dumb.

Getting a real good look at Tori's chestnut eyes without her glasses, I am hypnotized. A lot of people in the world have eyes like Tori's but for some reason hers are the most mind blowing. They seem soulful, wise., loving.

There was a honk behind me to break me out of my trance, so I just stick up my middle finger at the car and pull away.`Again I brush the feelings I have off.

"So come on Vega, you don't know where you want to go. This is Los Angeles. There are plenty of places to go and see. Pick one." Right at that moment Tori's stomach makes a loud rumbling sound and I can't help bust at laughing.

"Well you may not know where you want to go, but your stomach sure does. It wants to go out and eat"

I expected her to blush and get embarrassed but to my happy surprise she smiles.

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry. I haven't ate since breakfast. Trina made me my traditional Birthday chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream with a glass of orange juice."

"Trina?" I say in surprise.

"Yeah, ever since I was little Trina, would get up early and make it for me. Then afterwords. I would open my Birthday presents."

"But isn't Trina, like only one year older than you?" Confusion coming across my face "where were your parents."

"My dad's a cop and was on duty a lot of the time, so he wasn't around so much. Me and Trina had to take care of ourselves a lot of the time."

"Your mom, where was she? wasn't she around.?"

Tori's face gets this sullen expression and she again starts fidgeting in her seat. "Sh-she- w-w-wasn't" Tori takes a deep breath and gives me a pleading look " c-can we not t-talk about my m-m-mom please"

Taking a quick glance at Tori, all I can see in her eyes is hurt. What the hell?

"Yeah ok, Vega sure"

I say it like it's no big deal. But internally I was curious. Kind of concerned. Because the way Tori looked. She looked mortally wounded. on the brink of tears. Usually I enjoy seeing people scared, or hurt. I think it's hilarious. But for some reason not this time. I felt the sudden urch to comfort her. Take her in my arms. I don't know why? Maybe Tori's mom is the reason Tori's the way she is. I must ask Trina, when I see her

"So-so do you want t-to go eat? Tori's timid Voice breaks through my thoughts.

Looking at Tori. and smiling, I say, "yeah. I know this great place."

fifteen minutes later we pull up to this 50's themed diner. called Peggy Sues. The entrance is shaped like a juke box. We enter the Diner to be greeted by a girl who looked around the same age as me and Tori. She's dressed like she's going to a sock hop. Wearing a bright pink poodle skirt, with a black sequin poodle on it. And a black velvet off- the shoulder Top . And black scarf. her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail.

She was overly cheerful in her greeting. Talking in 50's slang, that I tuned out because I couldn't take it. I grabbed Tori and went to pick out a table, completely ignoring the girl. I hate perky people. Especially people who pretend to be perky. I hate people period.

Settling on a booth me and Tori sit. A waiter dressed like a greaser comes in and gives us two glasses of water with two menus. And gives us two thumbs up Fonzie style all that was missing was the "eyyyy!" and walks away.

"So what are you going to have Vega"

"I don't know" Tori picking up the menu and looking to see what's appetizing. "What's good here."

"The hamburgers are good. You should try, the Buddy Holly bacon cheese burger. That's really good.

"Buddy Holly burger at a diner called Peggy Sue's. How fitting" Tori quips

"Yeah last time I came here, me and Be-" I caught myself just in time. I was almost about to tell her about the time me and Beck came here and pigged out. It was to celebrate him getting the role of Elvis, I got the Buddy Holly Bacon cheese Burger. Beck thought it would be appropriate to get the Jailhouse Rock Chilli._  
><em>

Tori realized I suddenly stopped talking and looked up at me in concern.

"Jade you ok?"

Snapping myself out of my stupor I say, "Yeah thought I seen an ex of mine for a second. We had a bad breakup. They cheated on me" I lie quickly.

"I'm sorry" Tori says with sympathy.

"It's no big deal now. I'm over it."

"Who ever did cheat on you though, is a fool. Anybody would be lucky to have you. You're an amazing person."

Man this girl knows what to say to boost my ego.

"Thanks Tori, you're not so bad yourself."

Tori just looks back at her menu. She doesn't respond. I notice she starts shaking a little. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when the Fonz comes back to take our order.

"You Ladies ready to order?"

Now usually, I love to give the waiters a hard time to the point where their on the brink of tears, but not tonight. I want to make a good impression on Tori.

"Tori you ready to order?"

Tori looks over at me over her menu. Her face has a nervous look. But she hesitantly nods and buries Her face in her menu. Her hands gripping the menu so tight her knuckles are turning white. Her body still quivering as she tries to give her order.

"I-I-I" She stutters out. "Wou- wou- wou" Tori stops for second and hurries to take a drink of water but in her haste she accidentally spills the glass and water spills everywhere on the table and a little bit drips on me.

"Oh! I'm so s-s-sorry!" Tori screeches. Pulling out napkins from the dispenser and trying to clean the liquid mess. Tori's face filled with distress.

"Tori. calm down it was an accident. relax"

My soothing voice seems to ease her a bit as she gradually starts to cool herself down. But you can tell she looks ashamed by the look on her face.

"I'll go get a towel to clean this up for you." The Fonz says walking away, giving Tori a pitiful look.

"Jade I spilled some water on your lap here let me get that. Grabbing a napkin and reaching over, Tori is about to wipe the water off me. But I grab her hand to stop her.

"No Tori it's okay. It's only water it will dry. Don't worry about it"

"Okay sorry" Tori pulls her hand away

"Don't apologize. Vega, what happened? You almost lost your shit." My voice filled with concern.

Putting her head down and avoiding eye contact she says. " I-I told y-you. I'm not very comfortable around p-p people. I don't know how to talk to them. I start freaking out. Then they always give me this look of pi-pi-pity. like that waiter just did. then I always think they're better then me."

"But Tori you have nothing to be uncomfortable about. They're just people. like yourself."

"I know that. I do. It's just...I don't know, maybe I have a inferiority complex or something."

"Maybe you do." I agree "You should see someone about that. You can't be scared of people all your life Tori, it's not a way to live.

"you're right. But it's hard. People just make me so apprehensive, that I just rather not talk to them and make a fool out of myself. I just feel like they're judging me. And I'm afraid to try anything because i'm scared I'll fail and they'll laugh at me. I hate going to places with a lot of people, I get so nervous. I don't want to be judged. or do anything To embarrass myself. So I don't go out a lot for that reason. I feel like it's better to be in the shadows then in the light. That way I won't get hurt."**  
><strong>

"Kinda sounds to me you have social anxiety. You need to try get out of that Vega. If you never get up and experience life, you're never gonna really live. So what if you fail in life, and people judge or laugh at you for it. I least you tried and in the end that's all that matters. Fuck them"

"I know-"

"No" I say quickly say cutting her off. "No more I knows. Do. I mean don't you want to find someone one day? Fall in love get married have kids. That's never going to happen if you're always scared of people. You have to start socializing"

Tori says something then that shocks me to my very core.

"I'm not very attractive."

Sitting there stunned into silence. I just gawk at her like a crazed lunatic. How can she not believe, she's not attractive? This girl is absolutely breath-taking. I mean yeah she can use a new wardrobe. But that's nothing. This girl can be a model for Christ sake. How can she think so low of herself.

"Vega. I never give people compliments so you should be truly honored that I'm saying this. Because it's true" I lean over the table and look her straight in the eyes and say, " You. Are. Stunning"

I deliberately say each word slowly, one by one with emphasis. Tori just looks at me in bewilderment.

"re-really" Tori says in utter surprise.

"Yes. I mean your brown eyes are amazing, you have cheekbones that people would kill for. Your smile is the best I've ever see. You have legs that can go on for miles. and not to sound crude, but your ass is just...wow. Plus Trina told me you're half latina. That alone is sexy."

Tori couldn't help but blush and bite her lip, which yet again is another nervous habit I'm told she does. I suddenly have the urch to take that lip between my teeth and bite it my self... Wow easy there Jade. This is just another Job nothing more.

"Tha-thank you Jade."

"Don't mention it. It's the truth."

The Fonz comes back at that moment and cleans up the water mess, Giving Tori a new glass of water. He excuses himself again and say's he'll be right back.

"Tori, When Fonzie comes back. I want you to look him in the eye. No hiding your face and getting all jittery. If you feel like you're about to panic, take a long deep breath and relax. There is nothing to fear but fear itself. He's just a person. That's all. I want you to be confident in yourself, talk to him. Tell him what you want to order and that's it. can you do that."

Tori face turns chalk white at my request. I fear for a minute she may pass out.

"N-N-No. Jade. I don't think I think I ca-can"_  
><em>

"You can Vega" I say reassuringly. "There has to be a time in someones life, where they have to just say fuck it and face their fears. Even if it's just a little baby step. Can you do that for me. Please."

I can tell once again that Tori is having an internal battle with herself. She's scared shitless. But I can slowly tell I'm going to win again. And a satisfied smirk comes across my face.

"O-okay Jade." Tori agrees still looking like she will collapse any minute. "I'll do it. For you."

That last part made my heart flutter. I felt like I was on cloud nine.. Even though I want her to do it for herself, I'm happy she's willing enough to do it for me. Like in a weird way I'm worth it.

Next thing I know the greeter from earlier, Miss over enthusiastic, comes strolling to our table, Pad and pencil in hand a megawatt smile on her face. I hate her.

"Hello. Are you lovely ladies ready to order?

"What happened to Fonzie?" I ask giving her my deadliest glares.

She looks at me with a befuddled look. "I'm sorry who?"

"The dude who was just waiting on us."

realization comes across her over did makeup face. "Oh dave! Yes his shift ended so I'll be talking over your table"

"Yay" I say flatly. "I guess he'll be meeting Richie and Potsie, and the rest of the Happy Days gang, at Arthurs drive in to have a soda pop and burgers."

"I'm sorry I don-"

"Never mind. Vega order!" I demand

Tori looks at me hesitantly. I can see she wants to freak out but I just give her a encouraging smile. I reach over to take her hand in mine. Telling her it's okay.

That seems to do the trick because she takes a deep breath, slowly makes eye contact with the waitress. and with all the confidence she can muster says,"I would like The Buddy Holly Bacon Cheese Burger with fries and a coke"

She looks at me asking with her eyes if she did it right. She was still a little shakey, but a least she did it and without stammering. I give her a warm smile and nod my head. Her eyes are bright with happiness. She has the biggest smile on her face. She is proud of herself. I give my order which is the same as Tori's and blondie writes it down and walks away.

"I can't believe I actually did it, Tori says in awe. I mean I know it's not much, but I did it and without stuttering.

"Proud of you Tori. See it wasn't so hard. was it?"

She shakes her head but then suddenly starts to panic. " but what's gonna happen later. I mean I don't think I can do it again"

"Don't worry about later. Baby steps okay. Baby steps. All that matters is you did it"

"Because of you. I don't know why, but you gave me a little confidence. No matter how small it was. Thank you Jade."

Still holding her hand I bring it to my lips and give it a loving kiss and say, "Any time Vega anytime"

She blushes at my actions. I love making her blush. Ten minutes later the food comes and Tori's saying how good it is. She talked about the diner how she loved the theme. It felt like you were really in the 1950's. Most of the time though we just sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. Once the bill came we argued about who will pay. It was her Birthday so I told her I'm paying._  
><em>

Once the bill was paid we left walking to the car hand in hand.

"Thank You for dinner Jade. It was excellent."

"Sure thing Tori."

As we entered the car Tori said I can take her home. But I refused. I still have a job to do.

"Home no it's still early come on. Let's find somewhere else to go."

"No really Jade thank you, But I should really be getting home."_  
><em>

I had to think of something fast. I know guilt! Trina says she's gullible. With an exaggerated sigh I say, "Fine I'll take you home. I guess I'll just spend the rest of the night by myself alone, no company. In a dangerous city. I guess you really didn't enjoy my company, but hey. I tried" Starting the car I give a sorrowful look.

"Oh N-no Ja-Jade that's no-not it at a-all."

Shit, I got her back to stuttering, which means I'm making her uneasy Now I feel guilty. But what she says next makes me get over it quick.

"Uh, I-I g-guess I don't have to g-go home just y-yet.?

"Great where do you want to go!" I say really fast and excitedly.

"I don't know."

"I know a place where we can go" I say puling out of the lot. "You're gonna love it."

* * *

><p>AN There you have it chapter 5 I kinda felt Like I cheated you guys from a lot of Jori in the last chapter so I made up for it here. Hope you guys liked it. Where do think Jade's taking Tori next? How do you guys feel about Jade kinda helping Tori out of her shell a little. Jade will be doing that a lot in this story. Anyway R&R Tell me what you think. Til next time. =)


	6. Breaking the rules

I pull up to a local Gas Station, because about ten minutes after we left the Diner, Tori complained about having to go to the bathroom.

Now I hate deters I really do. I just like to get where I'm going with no pit stops, but I guess Tori's bladder had other reservations. I Asked if she can hold it, until we get to where we're going, but she tells me no. Trying to suppress an annoyed groan, I just comply.

Tori, jumps out of the car and runs to the entrance door so fast, I thought She was a Cheetah. Damn she must really have to go.

Debating if I should put more gas in my car, since I'm here, but I still got a half a tank so I'm good. Taking out my pearphone I start to play Solitaire. Tori comes right back out a second later, with an agonizing face and crossing her legs while she's trying to walk. **  
><strong>

"What happened? You didn't go?" I ask her when she got back in the car.

"No. Their bathroom was out-of-order." Tori's shifting in her seat trying not to stay put because she's afraid she will go there right in my car. "Pl-please t-try to find somewhere else.

"I'll try" taking a deep breath and pulling out of the gas station. I ride around to see what's open and has a bathroom, but it's late and everything is either closed or about to be closed. I keeping telling Vega to hang in there, when she keeps whimpering from her discomfort._  
><em>

"Jesus, Vega if this is how you are when you have to pee, I'd hate to see you when you're in labor" I try to Joke.

"Sorry."

I'm starting to get frustrated, because I can't seem to find a place that's open for Vega to relieve herself, when I see a female strip Club up ahead. Praising the good Lord above, I drive up to it and park. Tori looks disconcerted when she sees where I've stopped.

"Uh, J-Jade"

"Yeah"

"Th-This is a st-strip club.

"I gathered that, when I read the name Teasers, and see a topless woman on the sign."

"W-we can't g-go i-in there." Tori says anxious.

"We're only going in so you can use the bathroom. It's not like you have to strip or anything. So unclench yourself."

"But-"

"But nothing. The worst that can happen is you get a lap dance." Tori's eyes go wide as saucers, when I say that. I can't help but chuckle at her face. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Alright? Now come on let's go."

Getting out of the car, and walking around, I notice Tori still frozen in the passenger seat. Rolling my eyes and mumbling under my breath, I go to open the car door and drag Tori out. But she keeps fencing me off when I go to grab her.

"No Jade let's just go somewhere else."

"There is no other place. This is the only place, that's open"

"There has to be, i'm willing to go in the alley!"

"You are not going in an alley!"

"Jade Please!"

This is how it is for the next minute, me trying to get Tori out of the car and her resisting. I mean I know she's scared, but she has to make compromises sometimes. Plus I'm getting really irritated.

"Vega I swear to God, if you don't get your ass out of my car in five seconds, I'm going to get a straw stick it in your eye and suck out your cornea!" Tori gasps at that, then crosses her arms and makes a hard-lined face. out the windshield.

"Tori" I say through gritted teeth.

"I am not getting out," Tori then reaches in her jeans and yanks out a straw and hands it to me, not making any eye contact. say, "Suck away."

God! this girl is so stubborn! And why the hell does she have a straw in her pocket? "I'm not kidding Tori!. I'm going to count." I say warningly She sits there motionless. So I start counting

"One!"

She starts humming a tune like she can't hear me.

"Two!"

The humming gets louder

"Three! I'm on three Vega!"

"I don't care." She says nonchalantly.

"Four!"

"Gee the stars are beautiful tonight"

"Five!"

Silence hits us after that Tori still glued to the seat. Me quietly fuming.

"Alright. Fine!" I finally give. "If you want to piss yourself, because you want to be an intransigent ass, be my guest!"

That seems to make her realize, that she still has go to the bathroom. Her head snaps to me, her face burning bright red from embarrassment and shame.

"Oh G-God Jade I-I'm so s-sorry!" Tori pleads.

Okay, I am not going to lie, but seeing Tori so defiant and actually fight back was pretty fucking hot. I liked it. alot actually. I want to see more of it. I must find other ways to piss her off.

"Don't worry about it. But I'm glad to see you have a little fight in you. It was kind of a turn on." I say giving her a sexy smirk and bedroom eyes. That just makes her red as a tomato.

Tori finally gets out of the car. We walk to the front entrance of the club, where this giant bouncer, who looks like he bench presses houses, with his big muscles through his tight white T-shirt. He' reminds me of Mr. Clean, with his shiny bald head.

"Can I help you ladies?" Mr Clean says in a strong masculine voice.

"Yeah hi. My friend here has to use the ladies room." I point at Tori and she gives an awkward wave, while bouncing up and down, trying to hold her bladder. " We were wondering if we could use yours really fast? Nothing else seems to be open. We'll be really quick. Scouts honor."

Mr. Clean just stares at us like he's trying to make us out as if were telling the truth. "I guess that would be alright." he concedes" But I'll need to see some I.D".

"Not a problem" I say taking out My I.D and showing him it. Tori gives him hers. He looks them over and looks at us, to make sure we match our pictures.

"It says here it's your Birthday today Miss" Mr. Clean gives Tori a beaming smile

"Y-yeah" Tori concurs

"Happy Birthday. I'm going to put in a word for you, so you could have a round of drinks for your Special day."

"Oh that's-"

"Absolutely fantastic!" I cut in, blocking Tori's for sure objection to the drinks. "Thank you so much."He nods and hands us back our and gestures for us to enter.

All I can see when we enter the club is red. Everything is red. Red walls, red tables, red leather couches. Who ever was the interior decorator for this place has to be fired. Because really That's all you can do?

Topless women are walking around carrying trays of drinks to the tables, while men slip tips down their G-string. Tori, I can tell is hyperventilating, because I can hear her panting breath through my ears, even over the music.

"Tori, go use the bathroom, It's over there behind the stage, where that naked lady is dancing on the pole" I point where it is. I'll be by the bar." Remembering she has to go to the Jon, seems to pull her out of her near panic attack. Not even bothering to think about it, she bolts right to the ladies restroom. I just smile behind her back.

I walk to the Bar. And ask for that Birthday round Baldy promised us. The bartender smiles and hands me a shot of Jack Daniels. I wolf it down in one gulp. My face scrunches up from the strong burning taste. I feel my whole body getting warm. I ask for another.

"Jade?" I turn around to see who dare call my name, when my whole body turns numb at who it is.

"Ryder Daniels." I say in disdain

"Awe. Now that's not a way to greet an old friend. Is it?

"We're not friends"

"I begged a differ, actually we were more than that right?

I shiver at the memory. Ryder Daniels, I hate to say it, was my very first client. He wasn't always this cool sexy guy, he thinks he is now. He was a nerd. A big one. All he wanted to do was school work, it also didn't help that, he had frizzy hair, bad greasy skin and acne. Nobody gave him the time of day. We shared a few classes together in high school. I remember everybody picking on him. I actually felt bad for him.

One day he finally couldn't take it. So he came up with this plan, that maybe if he bedded some really hot girl, people would think he was cool. He came to me asking if I would be that girl. I of course said no, but he was persistent. He said he would pay me good money, but I still denied him, until I seen him beat up by some Jock. I took pity on him and finally agreed. A week later, we went out on a date and that night he lost his virginity. I wanted to make him feel good about himself.

When the whole school found out, they were surprised, that someone like Ryder Daniels bagged the big bad Jade West. After that everything Changed. Guys thought he was cool, girls swooned over him his face cleared up, got his hair straightened, finally grew into his body and totally forgot about school. All that attention went straight to his head, and he became a self centered asshole. Now he thinks I'm the pathetic one. And he always threatens to tell Beck, who is some how a friend of his about our little indiscretion, knowing it would kill him

That's how I got into this business. Helping the outcast building their confidence. Not to mention I make good money doing it. Thank God no one turned out like Ryder.

"Hey freak show you there" Ryder says busting through my train of thoughts.

"No, I choose to tune out people who are not worth my time." I say snidely, taking a another shot of Jack, wincing just a little at the taste this time.

"Oh you're just jealous, because I'm a big shot now, and you're still a gothic loser."

"You didn't think, I was a gothic loser, when you were begging me to sleep with you. And trust, me, there is nothing about you, that is big" I say slowly lowering my eyes to his crotch.

He seems to grow angry at that. "Fuck You!" He spits"

"What, you ashamed that, you got a tiny dick?" I lean forward and whisper to him. "You should be, it's pretty pathetic."

I can see the old Ryder, flash in his eyes for a split second before he's gone. I look towards the stage, seeing Tori walking, with big relieve on her face. Ryder looks to where my eyes have wondered and he spots her as well.

"Well well, looks like Jade, has switched teams." Ryder taunts. I just ignore him. " I wonder how Beck would feel, when he finds out his chick is a big Peppermint Patty" I turn to look at him with a perplexed look

"You insult me with a Peanuts reference Really? Man, I must of really got to you with that tiny dick comment, if that's all you can think of. Plus, Peppermint Patty wasn't gay it was Marcie, but good try." I pat his arm in mock comfort.

"Listen here, you bitch" Ryder seethes. "You won't be so patronizing when I tell your Boyfriend, what a whore you really are. How you willingly slept with me and other people for money."

All the color drains from my face. My body tenses up. How did he know?

"How did I know?" Ryder asks what I've been thinking and gives me an arrogant smile, that I just wanted to punch right off. "I have my resources, that's all I'm going to say. But I really don't think, old Becky would be to thrilled to know that his future wife, is everybody's sloppy seconds."

"Fuck you Ryder." My body is boiling with rage

"Did that already, sweet cheeks, I'll have to pass this time" Ryder is loving every minute of this. He's got this malicious look in his eye, that I've never seen before. Man what happened to him. He use to be so sweet and I usually don't use that word, but it's true.

"Yeah well you weren't very good anyway."

"I was probably the best you ever had." I couldn't help but snort at that. "You can deny it all you want, but you know it's true. Obviously, Beck's not cutting it for you. Hmm Beck, poor guy, maybe I should give him a ring sometime and let him know, what his girl is up too.**  
><strong>

All of a sudden Ryder get's this real gleeful look and snaps his fingers. "I got it! I'll just call the tabloids and as an inside source, tell them that the Young hot upcoming actor Beck Oliver's fiance is a hooker. That will ruin both your careers."

"Look here Daniels, if you so much as-" I stop mid threat as I see Tori, walking closer to the bar. She looks happy.

"I feel so much better." Tori takes a big breath of relief, as she walks up to me, then she notices Ryder and goes rigid.

"Hi, I'm Ryder." reaching out his hand, Ryder takes Tori's and gives it a kiss. I glower at that.

"Uh, H-hi" Tori stutters out stunned by his action He just winks at her. I had enough of that and reach over and snatch Tori's hand from his and tug her closer to me. I didn't want to admit it at the time, but I was jealous.

"Jade I was just being polite. No need to man handle the poor girl"

"Beat it"

"Fine but remember what I said." at that Ryder gives me a cunning look as I just sneer at him. Tori just looks at both of us with confusion on her face. Ryder waves by and walks away.

I ask for another shot. Tori looks at me with concern.

"Jade are you alright, you seem a little upset?"

"I'm fine Tori."

"What were you and that Ryder guy talking about. Who was he?"

"Just some guy I knew from back in the day. We had a little falling out, and I guess there's still tension and it's not important" I could tell Tori didn't fully believe me, but let it slide.

"Okay. Well you ready to go?"

"Nope. I say popping the p "We are not leaving until you finally have a drink on your Birthday. Bartender, a shot for my friend here."

"Jade that's not a good Idea. I'm not a very good drinker. One time Me and Trina stole a can of beer from our dad, and drank it and I got very sick."

"Don't worry Vega, If you get sick from this shot. "I lean forward and whisper in her ear, "I will gladly nurse you back to health" I take her ear between my teeth and gently nibble. After a few seconds I let it go with a pop. I look into her eyes and smirk at her shocked face.

"w-w-w-why, d-d-d-did you do t-t-t-that. Tori says struggling to talk.

"I felt like it"

The bartender gives us our shots. I hand one To Tori, who is still reeling from my little action. But she snaps herself out of it long enough to take the shot glass. Raising my glass in a cheer I say, "To you Vega, Happy 21st Birthday. I know it will be a memorable night!"

We clink our glasses and gulp down our shots. Well I do, Tori has a hard time of it. The Jack Daniels was too strong for her. Her face turns beet red, her eyes get watery and she starts having a coughing attack. I slap my hand on her back to help her out._  
><em>

"You okay there"

"No" she says between coughing "To strong"

"You will get use to it"

At that exact moment. There were Three loud gunshots inside the club. Everyone in the club screamed and ducked under the tables or anywhere they can hide. some ran for the doors. I didn't have a chance to do anything, because As soon as we heard gunfire. I felt someone grab me push me down and cover themselves over me.

We heard a few people wrestling somebody and the gun go off again. Again people screamed in fear. I heard Somebody get punched in the face and hit the floor, and someone else calling the cops, saying someone was dead in one of the private rooms and to please hurry. I gotta admit I was scared shitless. Five minutes later, the cops came busting through the doors. Telling everyone who, was still in their positions that it was alright and to stand up.

As soon as I got up I see a young man knocked out and handcuffed on the floor. Getting over my shock I realized that Tori was the one who threw me down and covered me.

"Are you alright Jade" she asked in worry checking me over.

"Y-yeah Ve-Vega" Great she's talking normal now and I'm the stuttering Stanley.

"Good You seem okay"

"Tori You protected me why? As soon as we heard the gun go off, you just threw yourself on top of me"

"Tori becomes bashful at my question. "I-I really don't know. I-I just did. I-I didn't want you -h-hurt"

Wow. This girl is amazing and full of surprises. Seeing a gurney coming out of the back private room with a sheet covered body, gives me an excuse to forget these feelings I was getting."

"Did you get the Name of the body?" One of the policemen asked his Partner.

"Yup found his wallet and I.D. Names Ryder Daniels age 22"

If it wasn't for the bar behind me I would've flat-out fell back and fainted. I just couldn't believe it. Ryder was dead. I was just talking to him. Granted it wasn't a pleasant conversation, with him threatening me and all but still it's Ryder. The same Ryder, who I knew in Highschool, The awkward geeked out shy nerd, who was so who was just looking for acceptance. That's the Ryder I'll remember. Not the narcissistic, Vain, conniving man he became.

"I'm sorry about your friend Jade. I know you guys had a falling out but still must be hard for you"

"It is" I couldn't lie about that

For the next hour, everybody had to give a statement to the police before we could go. Me and Tori gave ours and left. I asked Mr. clean if he knew what happened. It seems he was the one who knocked out the shooter and took his gun. He said that Ryder was getting a little to frisky with the shooters girlfriend, who was one of the strippers, and things just escalated from there, an argument persued followed by blows and the shooter took out his gun and shot him.

Still couldn't believe about the events that occurred tonight, me and Tori, drive in silence.

"Jade?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to just call it a night now?" I take my eyes off the road and look at Tori.

"No" despite everything that's happened, I still wanted to get this job done. The show must go on.

"Really Jade, maybe you should take me home."

"I don't want to take you home" I say simply. "I enjoy your company. Plus I still want to take you somewhere special"

Tori just sighs and says, "Alright" The rest of the car ride is quiet, We drive for a half an hour before we drive up to this abandoned park, where I stop.

"Jade what's this place?" Tori asks me curious.

"It's a park Vega, what do you think. See the swings and slides and such"

"But why are we here." Tori's looking around, wondering, what to make of this place.

"I come here a lot to think. It's peaceful at night. I like it. Nobody knows about it. It's my little hiding place. Top secret"

It's true. no one knows about this place but me. Whenever I need to get away, and just let myself be, I come here. It's my own little sanctuary. Not even Beck knows about it.

"Oh cool"

"Yup, come on Vega" Getting out of the car, I go open my trunk to get a blanket and a couple of beers, from a six pack Beck left in here. Tori walking up beside me. "Come on" I grab her hand and lead her to a grassy spot in the park, where you can see the Los Angeles city lights. I lay the blanket down and gesture for Tori to sit.

"Here" I hand her a beer as I sit next to her

"Jade I told you. I'm not a good drinker."

"I also told you, that I would nurse you back to health" Tori relents and grabs the beer and opens it as I do the same.

"This is a nice quiet place. How did you find it?" Tori asks taking a tentative sip of her beer

"I was going to a Family reunion at some forest preserve and I got lost. To say I was angry would be an. understatement. I was cursing my stupid father for making me go. He wanted to put on a great big show about how much of a doting father he was and a loving husband, which believe me is bullshit"

"You don't get along with your dad?" Tori seemed curious at that.

"Not at all, ever since I was little, he completely ignored me and my mother. He would work all the time, and never be home. Oh sure, he was there for the special occasions like Birthdays, holidays, anniversaries. He had to keep up the illusion that we were a happy family, but we weren't.

"I don't see how a person can do that?"

"Yeah, well that was dear old dad. I remember, staying up late and hearing my parents arguing and my mother crying, because my dad would be having affairs and she felt like she wasn't good enough for him. HHe was so disconnected towards us. All he was to us really was a paycheck and that's it."

"I could only imagine how That made you feel'

"I dealt with it." But anyway, I was driving trying to find the dumb forest preserve, and came across this abandoned park. I instantly became in love with it. So anytime I needed to escape my parents dysfunction, I would come here. And I would just sit and think, escape reality for a little bit. "

Realizing that I opened up a little about my personal life, breaking a rule of mine unnerved me a little, but at the same time I liked it. Tori is having this heavy power over me.

"I'm honored, you brought me here Jade. really. It makes me feel special"

"You are special Tori" That just slipped out. But I knew I meant it. she was incredible. Tori looks down and bites her lip again shyly. God if she does that one more time, I don't think I would be able to resist kissing her.

We just talk for a bit about nothing important. Just shooting the breeze. I noticed Tori had stopped stuttering, which means she was comfortable with me I couldn't be more elated. We drank a few more beers from the six pack in the car. So I blamed the alcohol, for what happened next.

"Hey Tori?"

Tori was laughing at a joke I had told her, but when she finally calmed down, she said, "Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Tori, tucks her hair behind her hair and avoids eye contact with me. "I have, but-" '

"Can I kiss you Tori?" Cutting her off because I just wanted to get straight to the point.

"I-I o-okay?"

"You'll like it I promise and if you don't I promise I'll stop" She just nods, her eyes drawn to my lips.

I take my hand and place it on her cheek, brushing it softly with my thumb, slowly moving in I look into her eyes to make sure she's okay with it. She nods, her approval and I then capture her lips with mine.

I just broke two of my golden rules. No personal things about myself and no kissing on the lips. But when it comes to something you really want, rules are meant to be broken.

* * *

><p>AN Hey loves. So Jade broke her own rules huh? What else could that lead to. ;) That whole Ryder thing was total spur of the moment, that just came out. I wanted to give you guys a little background of Jade and how she got started. I want to thank all you guys again, for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I really didn't expect it. You guys rock!


	7. Not like a Virgin

As soon as my lips touched Tori's my body was on fire. My libido went into overdrive and I couldn't control it. I was a woman possessed. I take Tori and throw her on the blanket climbing on top of her. I shove my tongue into her mouth and kiss her passionately or at least I thought. Nudging her legs apart and placing my knee to her center, rubbing it roughly. I just had to have her right then and there.

I hear squealing and feel Tori trying to shove me off her, but I'm too far gone in my own lust to comprehend it. I stop kissing her and start to attack her neck with love bites. It's when I did that did I hear Tori's somewhat fearful voice.

"Jade please stop. I don't like this, you're going to fast and rough Jade please" hearing Tori's pleas knocked me out of my trance, and I immediately stop. My whole body turns cold and fills with dread when I look at Tori's beautiful doe eyes look up at me in concern. And I even feel more like shit when I finally realize where my knee is.

I jump off of Tori as fast as I can, ashamed of my actions. I don't know what came over me, I just lost complete control. That has never happened before.

"God Tori, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I only wanted to kiss you that's it. I didn't want to scare you or hurt you." I let out a racking scream and run my fingers roughly through my hair. Guilt eating me alive "Are you alright?"

Tori sits up and nods her head slowly. "Yeah I'm fine Jade, don't worry about it. You just went a little to fast. is all. I'm not use to that."

"Of course you're not use to it!" I scream pacing back and forth. "and of course I'm going to worry, because you didn't deserve that kind of treatment."

Tori gets up and walks to me, stopping my pacing when she grabs my arms and holds me still.

"Jade it's okay. Look at me please." she asks, when I avoid making eye contact with her. I finally do after a second or two. "I got a little freaked out yes, but that's it. Don't beat yourself up about it. Like I said, I'm not use to it. That's all."

Tori surprises me then when she takes her hand and places it on my cheek rubbing it soothingly. That little action seems to calm me down from my moment of self-hatred. I close my eyes and revel in the feeling I get when she touches me.

"I just don't want you to think I was some kind of monster or something awful like that" I say in a mournful voice.

"I would never think of you like that Jade. Never." Tori says reassuringly. I know you're a good person". That simple statement made me feel good and awful at the same time. If she only knew.

"Thanks Vega. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Jade, I'm fine"

I breathe a sigh of relief as she tells me that. But I still feel like an asshole. That may never go away. But as long as she's fine.

"Alright." As much as it pains me to do so, I move away from Tori's loving touch and start picking up the blanket and beer cans. "lets blow this pop stand"

"Here let me help you with that." Tori says grabbing the blanket and folding it, while I continue picking up the cans and throw them away in the trash. As we make our way to the car.

We drive with no real destination in sight. I'm driving on autopilot as my mind wonders. I can't believe I did that. Losing all total control the way I did. That has never happened, but Tori is making me feel all kinds of things, I have never felt before. I don't know what to make of it.

When I do my job, that's what it is a job. I just do what I gotta do and leave. Never no attachments ever. Tonight though with Tori, it doesn't feel like a job it feels more like a date. A date that I don't want to end ever. I'm suppose to make her feel good about herself, but she's making me feel special. Like the way she protected me at the club, and comforted me, when I was the one who took a simple kiss to far. She has been nothing but short of amazing. I'm drawn to her and I don't like it...but I do.

Beck is the only one I have ever felt like this with and it scares the chiz out of me. All that alcohol I had doesn't help my disarray mind either. That's it! The alcohol is what's making me feel this way. That's the only logical reason. And the fact, I haven't had real sex for a while. Mix those two together and you get this.I don't really like Tori, It's the liquor and Lack of good sex, that's making me lustful.

I take a deep breath satisfied with that conclusion. When I hear Tori's phone ringing with the theme song to TrueBlood. Really she watches that? She hurries to answer it.

"Hello?...Hey Andre...My Birthday is going good...Yeah but she ditched me again...Oh no I got a ride...from who?" Tori looks at me then wondering what to say. "Uh, a friend of Trina's that was at the bar...Yeah. well that's my sister...tomorrow? Yes, for you, i'll go...cool see you then by."

"Who was that?"

My friend Andre, he's really cool. we've known each other all our lives. He is one of the few people I'm comfortable with. I love him." I scoff at that.

"What does he do"

"he's a musician and a songwriter. He's beyond amazing at it too."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's a real Paul Mccartney " I deadpan. Kinda getting mad for some reason.

"He is. He has a gig tomorrow and he wants me to go see him."

I change the subject not wanting to hear no more about Vega's boy crush or what ever he is. "Hey, listen Vega, I'm sorry again about tonight really. I feel like total shit."

Tori looks at me and gives me a sweet smile. "Jade it's okay really. I'm fine. You just took me off guard"

I turn to look at her and notice she has a really big hickey on her neck. I don't think she realizes it. "I know Tori" I say, as I look back to the road. "It's just that, I know you're inexperienced and a virgin, and me doing that, losing control like that is inexcusable. I want your first kiss and first time to be special"

Tori turns away quickly, when I say that. She starts fiddling her fingers and tapping her foot. I see her body tense up. I wonder what's wrong.

"Tori?" I ask in concern. "You ok?" What's wrong" And what she says is totally not the answer I expected at all.

"Uh, J-Jade," she looks at me then and says. "I'm- I'm not virgin"

I break so hard on my car that if it wasn't for the seatbelts we might've flew out the window

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>AN Hello peeps. Bet you didn't expect that huh? Or maybe you did? Who do you think it was Tori lost her virginity to. I know this was a short chapter, but relax because somethings going to happen in the next chapter. Here's a hint..the rating will be bumped up to M. ;) R&R tell me what you think. Don't be shy.


	8. Heartbreak

A/N I am so sorry for not updating this. I was having complete writers block. I kept writing and rewriting this chapter not liking the way it was coming out.. It sucked. Not to mention, I had to work all last week with out a day off, so I blame it on being tired. But alas. here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it. Read on. =)

* * *

><p>My mind was reeling from Tori's little admission. Tori's not a virgin? how? She has a complete phobia of people, how can she have slept with someone? Even looking at a person makes her break out in hives. Trina said herself she was. My mind is in turmoil trying to comprehend this.<p>

"You're not a virgin?...How who?" I ask perplexed and trying to calm myself down.

Tori continues to look down at her hands not looking at me. "Andre." she said his name so low I had to strain to listen.

"Andre." I say through gritted teeth my hands gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were turning white. Of course fucking Andre, who else would it be. I feel my blood boiling from utter fury There so much rage pulsing through my body, I could take out an entire army right now. And no I am not jealous. "Well I hope you fucking enjoyed it." I tell her with so much bitterness in my tone.

"It was a mistake." Tori whispers again still looking down. "It shouldn't of happened. But I wanted to see what it felt like you know, to be with someone so intimately. I didn't want to stay a virgin forever . Andre is the only one I feel comfortable with and trust with everything I am. And he was the obvious candidate in that regard. Andre knew this. He felt it was not the best idea, but you see, he was in love with me at the time. If it was his only chance to be with me, he would take it. So we made love and it was beautiful. Andre was sweet, gentle and attentive. It was nice."

Not saying a word, I reached over to the glove department and opened it. Taking out a pack of cigarettes I kept in there. I don't usually smoke, only when I need to calm myself from going ape shit. I light my cigarette and roll down my window and take a big puff, pondering everything Tori told me.

"Let me get this straight." I start blowing out a puff of smoke out the window. "You slept with your best friend, who was in love with you, basically because you didn't want to die unsoiled. You played on his feelings for you, just so you could get laid. You have such a deep mortification of people, you figured he was your only option of getting screwed. Is that what Your telling me Vega."

Tori's turns her head to me so fast and hard, I was afraid she was going to get whiplash. her brown eyes turn black. Her nostrils flaring, her fist now clenched in a tight grip and her breathing turning into quick pants. I just so pissed her off right now but I don't care. I just sit casually in my seat smoking waiting for her reply.

"NO!" Tori screeches out. "How do you say that!"

There it is, the fire in her eyes. If I wasn't so fucking livid right now, I'd be turned on. "It's the truth. You basically gave it up to your "Friend" I put air quotes on friend. "Just so you can get it in."

Tori unbuckles her seat belt and literally gets within inches of my face. "Don't you ever talk tp me like that again" Tori reaches out the window to grab the lit cigarette out of my hand and flings it out. I just see the little light die out somewhere in the distance. "You have no right at all!" Tori then removes herself from my face and get's out of the car and starts walking.

"Where you going Vega." I shout out to her.

"Anywhere you're not" She shouts back.

"Get in the car!"

"No!"

"Fine! if you want to get murdered by some deranged hitch hiker who, want's to wear your skin as a body suit be my guest!"

"I'll take my chances. Anything beats sitting in a car with you!"

"Suit yourself" with that I drive off leaving Tori behind.

I drive a distance away before I look up at my rear view mirror and see Tori hugging herself and walking on. Okay maybe, I shouldn't have made those remarks like I did. But it's the truth, she used that kid Andre. But I was out of line. Virgin or not, I'm still getting paid to seduce her and I plan on doing that. Plus if she does get murdered or maimed out here. I will feel guilty and that will just annoy me. That girl drives me crazy.

I put the car in reverse and backup to where she is. I stop and call her name but she just ignores me. I think I'm just going to kill her myself. Screw the money. I get out of the car and chase after her. "Tori stop! please I'm sorry okay! you took me a little off guard that's all" I catch up to her and turn her around and my heart breaks when I see she has tears in her eyes. "Oh, baby don't cry. I'm sorry. "I tell her tenderly wiping the tears off her face.

"No I'm sorry. "Tori sniffs out. 'You're right. I did use Andre, I didn't really realize it until you put it that way. I got mad and lashed out. I just feared, I may never get over my anxieties of people that, I may have never had sex. And like I said Andre was the only one I feel safe with."

Tori kinda mimicked what Trina said of why she wanted me to sleep with her sister. She was afraid that Tori would never get out of her shell to experience anything in life. "You can be safe with me now Tori. I will keep you safe always." I really did mean that. No matter the outcome of what to night brings. "I'm sorry about how I reacted about your announcement. I just really like you a lot and knowing someone else had you drove me crazy."

"Tori looks at me and gives me a teary smile and says, "I really like you too Jade." Tori seems unsure about what she was going to say next, but she came out and said it anyway.

"Jade." Tori begins with a quiver in a her voice, " I've only known you a few hours. Your basically a stranger to me, but you make me want to get better. You make me want to conquer the world. People have tried to get me out of my introverted state without success. But I think you can by just being here. I want to get better for you. You make me feel things I have never felt before. It's new and exciting, but also terrifying."

Hearing that made my heart swell. I had no words to describe how that made me feel. Since I'm not one for words, I just react. I lean in and press my lips to Tori's and kiss her. Taking the tip of my Tongue and slowly run it over her top lip for entrance. She responded but opening her mouth where I swiftly but gently started to massage my tongue with hers. Savoring the taste of her sweet mouth, both of us moaning out our pleasure.

Somewhere along the line the kissing became more, feverish, more hungry. It went from being slow and soft. To rougher and hot. Lips were being bitten, Tongues were being sucked. Both of our hands running roughly in eachothers hair loving the silky feel of it.

I needed more of Tori, so I walk us backwards to my car until I feel the back of me hit it. Without disconnecting from the kiss. I fumbled to find the door handle to the back seat. I did, I yanked it open and turned us over to guide Tori in the car as I climb on top of her. Not bothering to close the door. all you hear is lips, heavy breathing and loud moans

Needing to feel more of Tori, I regretfully pull away from her lips to remove her hoodie and shirt, which is pretty fucking hard considering the cramped space were in. I growl in frustration trying to tug off Tori's hoodie, but she helps me by sitting up and tugging it off herself and I just toss it out of the car. The arousal I'm feeling heightens big time when I see that Tori was not wearing a bra, and I can see the outline of her hardened nipples through her tight pink tank top. Needing to taste one, I, without thinking take Tori's shirt and rip it in half causing her to gasp in shock.

"Jade what are you doing. Why did you do that!" I just brought that tank top." Tori pantingly scolds

I start to massage Tori's breast sensually making her groan out her excitement Taking the pink buds between my fingers pinching them gingerly. Tori starts writhing beneath me. her eyes clouded with lust. "Don't worry. I'll buy you another one. I tell her, mesmerized by her gorgeous perky breast. My mouth began to water. "Beside, you're going to forget soon, from what I'm about to do."

"W-what are you g-going to do?

"This." I start to kiss slowly from her neck down to her breast and lightly lick her left breast then letting my tongue trace in slow circular motions around her nipples, before taking one between my teeth sucking lightly making Tori cryout her pleasure. I do the same thing to her left, and Tori's cries get louder making me wet.

I release Tori's breast and start to trail hot wet kisses down her stomach until I get to her jeans and undo them lowing them down. Tori has simple underwear on, white cotton and I can smell her arousal right through them. She smells so good. Pulling down her underwear. I am happy to see she is neatly trimmed just a small patch of hair

"Jade somethings happening to me?" Tori said worriedly I was about to kiss her inner thighs when she said that.

"What's happening to you.? I ask with a wicked smirk knowing just what is happening.

"i-I don't know. I-I don't know how to describe it. except I feel hot all over." Tori's whole body is shaking.

"Well don't worry about it baby. I'm going to take care of it. And it's going to feel good." I tell her in a husky voice.

I lower my head and start to kiss and nip on Tori's thighs, while she pants with need. I'm leaving little red marks as I go along. I stop and hover ever Tori's drenched mound and swollen clit. I myself becoming more warm and wet. I bend down licking her clit softly making her scream. She's trying to reach for something to grab onto. So I guide her hand to my hair where she grips hard. I continue licking and sucking making Tori mad with want, then I take the little nub in my mouth and suck hard. Tori is moving her hips into my mouth and saying my name over and over again. And grunting loudly. My underwear is completely soaked hearing Tori say my name in such a way is driving me bunkers. I need release. I remove my mouth and Tori whimpers in protest. I shish her and take two fingers inside her wet slits, while I reach under my skirt and start to rub my clit as I start a steady pace of pumping in and out of her. First going slow trying to build it up for her and her humping with every thrust. then I start speed it up as I can feel she is about to cum. Her muscles beginning to tighten around me. We are both moaning so loud we are scaring the animals. the car rocking along to our motions as I am getting off To the sexual animal sounds Tori is making.

I am getting close to my own release as I rub relentlessly on myself knowing Tori is close to hers. Tori starts pumping into my fingers like a mad woman. Tori then cums quickly screaming my name and I feel her dripping all over my fingers. I soon follow after groaning out Tori's name as my own orgasm takes me over.

It is silent now accept for our heavy breathing. I feel Tori start to sit up. I remove myself from her to help her. I realize that I was halfway out of the car. My knees hurt and a little cut from me kneeling. I get up painfully wincing a little. I sit down in the car next to Tori. We sit there in awkward silence.

"Are you ok?." I ask her.

She hesitates a bit before, answering "Yes."

It becomes silent again. The only sound we hear is an owl hooting in the distance.

"what happened" I was not saying it to Tori but saying it more to myself. Everything happened so fast. Tori telling me she was not a virgin, me getting pissed. She gets mad at me for the stuff I said. Her getting out of the car, me chasing her. Her saying she wants to change for me. Them wham! us doing a quicky in the back of my car.

Omg! Beck! I forgot about him. How could I have. When I am with a customer, what gets me through is Beck. I picture him when I'm with someone. It's what gets me through. But tonight. I thought about Tori. Only Tori. And I got off on it. What's wrong with me?" That has never happened to me before.

I look to Tori as she is pulling up her jeans and buttoning them. My eyes then going to her bare boobs And I notice I left a trail of hickeys on her very toned stomach. She is trying to look for something in the car "What are you looking for?"

"My hoodie. I need to put it on. My tank top is ruined."

I gulp and get out of the car. Knowing I am the reason for it. I find it a few feet away and give it to her. I move around to the drivers side and get in and start the car. I tell Tori to close both car doors when she comes in front. She does and we take off.

"Jade we need to discuss what happened." Tori says looking down at her hands.

"What's there to talk? We had sex that's it."

"No Jade that's not it."

"Come on Vega let's not make a big deal out of this. We got caught up in the moment that's all" The real reason I didn't want to talk about it was Beck. I love him so much. How could I have done this to him.

I Vow That Tori Vega is my last client. I am giving up this Job. I am turning over a new leaf. The only person I am going to be sleeping with, is my Fiance. This job is not worth losing him over. "Where do you live?" I ask tori coldly.

She looks at me with sadness in her eyes. "I-i'll show you."

An hour later. I pull up to Tor's house. And Tori doesn't make a move to get out. "You're home now Tori." I tell her annoyed. "Get out"

Tori looks at me with a pained expression. "C-can -I-I g-get your number to call you?

"No." I say quickly.

J-Jade did I do something wrong?" Hearing the sadness in Tori's voice makes my heart twitch.

"Yes. You won't get out of my car!" I snap at her.

Tori flinches at my tone. "Look Jade, I know that what happened tonight is a lot to take in, but I really like you. I even told you so. I told you I want to be a better person for you. I thought you felt the same way? You said it yourself. were you lying to me."

I didn't need this right now. All my emotions are all fucked up and I didn't need to listen to Tori's heartbreak. I want Beck only Beck. I don't want Tori. So I snap at her.

"Yes Vega! I was lying to you about everything. Okay. I only said that To you to get in your pants." I sneer at her and say,"mission accomplished. Now go. Run along and play. Continue being a lonely loser. and hide away from the rest of the world. Oh and one more thing. What we did was a pity fuck"

I will never forget the look on Tori's face. The pain, the hurt. It hurts me to know I put it there. Tori get's out of my car and slams the door hard. And runs into the house.

I drive away. I did the best thing. She would have ended up heartbroken anyway. Cause I only love one person. at least that's what my head said. My heart was singing a different tune.

* * *

><p>AN. Well that was heartbreaking. I really didn't like how this came out either. I felt it was rushed. But I wanted to give you guys something. I didn't want to leave you hanging for to long. So what do you guys think is going to happen next? leave it in a review! laterz


	9. Breakups And Do Overs

After dropping off Tori, I drive straight home, wanting to forget this night and the girl who came along with it. Entering my small studio apartment all I want to do is strip off my clothes and sleep. This night was some what emotionally draining.

Walking into my bedroom, I undress and just plop into my bed waiting for the Sandman to take over. But he seems to not want to visit me right now. I bury myself underneath my blankets tossing and turning, hoping by some miracle sleep will take me. It seems futile after an hour so I just groan miffed and stare at the ceiling.

My guilty conscience seems to be eating my mind. The way I treated Tori was unjustified, yes, but like I said it was for the better. It's better not to lead her on and make her think we had a future when she was nothing more to me than money. She will get over it. She will, she has to. There is someone out there for her in this God forsaken world, but that person is not me. I found my other half, my soul mate, the person I am meant to be with and I couldn't be more happy.

Tori, wanted to become a better person for me. Try to change the way she is, beat this social anxiety she has. But she has to do it for her not me. I know I said I would protect her, but I can't, she has to protect herself. I'm not her superhero.

I'm not going to lie, I did like the way she felt when we made love. The way her body fit perfectly with mine and the way it felt. So soft and smooth. The way she smelled like rich vanilla. I could have exhaled that sweet scent all my life and never be weary of it. Her lips tasted like cherries and the way they molded with mine. I just wanted to nibble them and savor the sweet taste of them. Tori's body moving under mine so rhythmically. The sexy noises coming deep within her throat, egging me on to bring her over the edge.

There was a sudden knock on my door that brings me back to reality like cold water to the face. To my horror, I notice my hand has wondered south of the border while I was reliving my dirty dance with Tori in the car.

Snatching my hand back from my personal area. I quickly kickoff the covers and put on my black robe to go open the door to stop the extremely irritating persistent knocking. When I finally get to the door and open it, i'm about to rip the intruders head off when I realize who it is and my heart skips a beat. 'Beck?" I breath out.

"Hey babe! surprise." Beck's beaming smile makes me forget about Tori completely at that moment as I am just giddy with joy to see my love. "Miss me?" He asks his brown eyes shining with glee.

Without a second thought, I jump into his arms and yell, Yes!" His big strong arms wrapping me up in a bear hug, squeezing me for all it's worth. finally putting me down laughing. 'What are you doing here. I thought we were meeting for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I know." he says sheepishly, "but I just missed you so much. We haven't really seen each other since I started filming this movie and I couldn't wait any longer. So I called up a taxi from my hotel to bring me here. I didn't want to call you before hand because I wanted it to be a pleasant surprise, even though I know you hate them.

Drinking him in like i'm dehydrated, I yank on his jacket to bring him closer to me and kiss him with nothing but love and passion and he responds just as greedily. Scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to the bedroom right before kicking the door closed with his foot.

We make love all night long getting reacquainted with each others bodies and loving every single second of it. We finally find ourselves in a mass of sheets and breathing erocticly, utterly spent. I fall asleep in Becks arms totally content. Knowing he is the one for me.

It only seems like I was sleeping for five minutes before I hear my phone ringing the next morning. Groaning in aggregation, I reach out to my night stand to check who was calling. It says Cat. Deciding to ignore it. I just hit ignore. Figuring it was Cat related and it was basically useless information, like their making a Despicable Me 3, and she want's to go see it when it comes out, or they have a new version of funky nut blast Ice cream. I am too tired for it right now.

Putting my phone back down. I lay back down in bed turning over so I could cuddle with Beck, when I notice his side of the bed was empty but in it's place was a note saying he went to get coffee and donuts and I looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake me up. Knowing I won't be able to fall back asleep. I check the time, it was eight in the morning. I just decide to take a shower and get ready for the day.

I had finished taking a shower and looking for something to wear when I hear rapid knocking on my door. Assuming it's Beck, I Go to open it in nothing but a towel. But what greets me is a raging fire-ball brunette named Trina, who starts attacking me as soon as I open the door.

I have no time to react as I am wrestled to the ground and get a punch to the face, my lip splitting open from her numerous rings "YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Trina bellows punching me again, but this time hitting my nose making blood squirt out. "YOU FUCKING BITCH, I TOLD YOU TO TREAT HER WITH RESPECT!" Another punch. My towel has completely come off. To say it is completely humiliating to get the shit kicked out of you while you're in nothing but your Birthday Suit by none other then Trina Vega, would be the understatement of the century. 'I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU.'

Before Trina can do more damage to me. Cat runs in and rips Trina away from me. For Cat being an itty bitty little thing she can sometimes be freakishly strong.

"Trina please stop! You will kill Jadey" Cat pleads holding the crazed maniac back when she tries to come at me again.

"SHE HURT TORI" Trina tries to scramble out of Cat's tight hold but the little redhead is keeping a strong grip around her waist to keep her still.

Taking my towel and wiping the bloody mess of my face, I look down on my white towel and see nothing but crimson. I hurry to the washroom to see the injuries to my face. The corner of my top lip is completely split open. Taking the tip of my tongue to lick it, I quickly feel the sting of my action hissing in pain, and tasting the metallic taste of blood. My nose bloody and bruised. It's a shock Trina didn't break it. I gingerly start to clean myself up. Groaning in agony at the great discomfort it's causing me. It hurts like a whore biscuit!

I hear the muffled voice of Cat and Trina. Trina, raging on and Cat trying to calm her down. After I'm done. tending to the wounds on my face, I take one more glance at my face and notice a blue and purple bruise on my face starting to form. I feel everything physically but feel nothing emotionally. No anger or sadness, nothing. I'm somewhat in shock.

Throwing the bloodied towel in the laundry basket, I robotically make my way to my room not caring that I'm nude and the two girls can see. I take my time just throwing on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before entering back into the lion's Den that is my front room where Trina Vega is still fuming, no doubt ready to pounce on me again. But Cat keeping her from doing so.

Finally able to get my senses back, I feel nothing but anger. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" I tell Trina furious getting in her face raising my fist to punch her, but she dodges it quickly before tripping me up and I fall to the floor._  
><em>

Trina comes at me again finally able to break loose from Cat's hold. Me and the older Vega girl, begin to spar on the ground. Hair pulling, scratches, rollovers kicks, punches. It was a flat-out brawl on my black carpeted floor. Cat tried to intervene but it was a blunder on her part, because she got caught in the crossfire of the fight getting tangled in the mass of our bodies on the floor.

"HEY WHAT"S GOING ON HERE" A strong male voice exclaimed breaking up the scuffle. All three of our heads pop up and see Beck by the entrance door. Coffee and donuts in hand and a bewildered look on his face.

"Hiiiiii Beck" Cat sing songs in a jubilant voice waving, like it was normal to see three girls fighting with each other.

The three of us scramble to our feet. I limply walk to Beck and try to explain. "Babe listen." But Beck's confused face turns to concern when he sees my cut up face.

"Oh my God" Beck puts the donuts and coffee down on the floor and gently takes my face between his hands and inspects it. my split lip reopened and my nose is bleeding profusely again. Not to mention All the other cuts and bruises. "Jade are you ok? what's happening? look at your face."

"I'll tell you what's happening here." Trina cuts in her face scratched up as well and a black eye forming. " Your friend here, totally screwed my baby sister figuratively and literally! Am here to defend her honor because the way she treated her was despicable."

My body freezes and I go completely numb. My breathing stops. I feel like my heart is going to fall out of my chest. Beck's face looks complex like he's trying to piece together the little information Trina gave him.

"Jade what is she talking about?" The way he speaks that question is not a good sound, the indignation in it is something I don't like to hear from him.

"Beck you know what I do for a living no matter how many times you try to renounce it." Deciding to not beep around the bush anymore and just come out and say it "I love you Beck, I do. You know I do." I try to reassure him when I see his brown eyes turn black with anger.

"You told me you quit" He says through gritted teeth.

"I said no such thing Beck." I counter.

"So last night you were not out with Cat for drinks. The real reason you didn't want to hang out with me was because you were to busy buried in between somebody's legs!" Beck was trembling all over. He looked like he actually wanted to cry but he was too riled up to do so. "I can't believe what a fool I am" He laughs humorously running his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Baby" I begin but he raises up his finger shaking his head not wanting to hear it.

"I am so fucking pathetic. You know I deserve this. I really do." Beck speaks out gruffly. "I thought if I would just ignore it, it wouldn't be true. but guess not." He shrugs his shoulders. "I was kinda hoping you would have the decency to love me enough to not whore around. But I guess that's asking too much" Beck looks at me in disdain. "I was going to ask you, let's not wait to get married and lets do it after I finish the movie, But honestly Jade, looking at you right now is just making me want to vomit. That's how sick you make me. You fucking make my stomach churn."

"Beck you don't mean that" A tear spills from my face as i'm in utter despair from the things spilling out of his mouth and the pure hatred look in his eyes. "Last night was my last customer. I vow to you it was. I can't do it anymore because I don't want to hurt you. I love you Beck. Please you have to believe me!." I am full on crying now. I need him.

He just keeps on shaking his head. "You don't know what love is Jade. That's the saddest part of all. I can't marry you. No scratch that, I don't want to marry you. Love is sacrificing, love is about selflessness. Love is putting your loved ones needs in front of your own. Now I was always willing to do those things for you. But you for me? No way. It was always your way or no way. Well I don't want that anymore. I"m done being played for a fool. Goodby Jade."

With that Beck walks out of my house and out of my life. And I let out an anguished scream. Cat comes to me then to give me a comforting hug, but I push her away not wanting any physical contact at the moment.

"You deserve that" Trina comes up to me and says." Somebody who treats a person so cruelly like you did my sister deserves nothing less."

"Trina leave Jade alone please." Cat tries to cut in. "She doesn't need your taunting right now"

"Yes, she does Cat. You didn't see the way Tori was last night okay. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of her room crying her eyes out. Her whole body trembling, her clutching her chest saying it hurts." Trina's voice was rising with every word. "I told you to take care of her. To make her feel special, knowing how fragile she is. And what do you do? You disrespect her! She told me everything about last night, what you said to her! And I told you what would happen if that were to happen. I have never seen my sister so broken before. Not even after my mom-" Trina stops herself there. _  
><em>

I didn't really get the mom comment until later. I was still staring at my open door hoping Beck would come back to me. He didn't so I became furious.

"You know what Trina. You want to know something about your dear poor virtuous sister. She is not so virtuous" I say turning around to face her. getting in her face. " did you know she was not a virgin? Did you?" The stupefaction that comes across Trina's face reveals she didn't. "that's right. She and her dear sweet friend Andre have crunched the cornshell together. And the way she was with me last night, let's just say she is no shrinking Violet"

Trina stands there stunned at my revelation before she composes herself. "It doesn't matter. That doesn't give you the right to treat her that way."

"You're right." I admit to her.

"And I am not paying you a dime"

"I don't want the money anyway."

Trina begins to leave after that, but suddenly stops and says "Oh and one more thing. Don't even attempt to find my sister to apologise. You stay away from her. You understand. Or we will have another issue."

With that she leaves calling Cat to follow. Saying something about her swollen face and she won't get a date now because of it. I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying nobody likes her anyway.

"I am so sorry Jadey." Cat consoles rubbing my arm. "About Beck and everything else. I tried to call you to warn you about Trina but you didn't pick up the phone"

"I thought you were calling about something stupid and pointless as usual, so I ignored it."

Cat, not fazed by my insult hugs me, and this time I don't fight it.

"Love you Jade."

"Yeah you're alright too."Cat smiles and leaves.

After I clean myself up again for the second time. I just go to bed and cry not leaving it the whole night. I Jade West was crying like a baby.

I don't leave my apartment for two weeks after that day, canceling all my appointments I don't want to have any contact with the outside world what so ever. All I think of is Beck...Okay maybe the latina girl crept in my mind here and there, but other than that it was Beck who occupied my mind. I tried to call him numerous times but got nothing but Voice mail. I want him back so bad.

Finally Cat couldn't take it anymore and dragged me out to see a movie. We went to see Maleficent. Cat was chomping on candy like they were going out of business. I just had a small popcorn and soda. I found the movie quite enjoyable and it lifted my sour mood. Cat of course has the bladder of a peanut and had to rush to find a bathroom after the movie was through.

Waiting impatiently for her to return. I check my phone to see if there was any messages or missed calls from Beck, hoping against hope, that he tried to get in contact with me. Nope. I then decide to dial his number hoping he will pick up. His phone begins to ring.

"Tori come on the exist is this way."

Snapping my head to the voice who yelled that name. As I live and breathe, there is Tori Vega, resting her head on some dudes shoulder. A nice looking african American boy. Who has a hand protectively around her waist, and running a hand through his long dreadlocked hair smiling down at her.

That must be the infamous Andre. Without thinking I hang up my phone and walk towards the happy couple, as they are about make their way out of the theater. I step in front of them blocking their way.

Tori looks dumbfounded as she realises it's me, while her date looks on confused.

"J-Jade" She stutters out.

"Hello Vega."

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing a movie what do you think. Who is this?" I ask already knowing.

"This is-"

"Don't care." I rip her from his embrace and guide her out the door, "You're coming with me." I turn to Andre and say," Your not a mass murderer are you?

"...No" He says with a muddled look on his face.

Just than Cat comes running out the theater. "Jade, where you going wait for me."

"You sure he is a safe person Tori?" She does nothing but nod her head. Not believing what's taking place "Cat, you ride with..."

"Andre."

"Andre. Don't worry. He won't hurt you. If he does, he will meet my scissors. Got that." I give him a menacing look.

"Y-yes" He looks at me terrified. Cat just yells "KK" and drags Andre to his car.

"Excellent. Come on Vega. We have some talking to do."

With that we head to my car. I don't know what came over me. I just seen Tori and I reacted. Now looking back at that night and the outcome of it. Would I do anything differently? No absolutely not.

* * *

><p>AN Hello Loves! Here is another chapter. Looks like Tori and Jade have another night ahead of them. Wonder what Jade has planned. Do you think she really misses Beck? How will Trina react? Questions. Questions. Okay, so I'm a little stumped about how to take the next chapter, so please can you help with some suggestions. I would be happy to use one. Thank you! =)


	10. The Hangover

AN/ Hello lovelies. I am so so so sorry for the long wait forgive me I was just having a hard time figuring out where to take this next part and I came up with this. This takes place the morning after Jade dragged Tori out of the movie theater. I was going to do the whole night thing again but then thought this (hopefully) would be better. So read on my fellow fanfiction readers. and tell me what you think?

* * *

><p>Here are the three things I felt when I got up this morning, death. death and more death. I felt like someone took a hammer and beat me in the head with it. I had major cotton mouth and I felt like I could blow chunks at any moment. .The pain and sickness I was feeling was excruciating. The open shades and bright beaming sun didn't quite help my situation at the moment.<p>

Slowly and regretfully I open my heavy-lidded eyes to the torturous rays of the morning sun moaning out my discomfort of that little action.

There are a couple of things that come to my agonizing mind. One, this isn't my room. two, I am hung over like my mom after a night at happy hour. Three, I am not alone in this mysterious purple room and most definitely not alone in this bed I'm laying on, as there is a another body right next to me, snoring rather loudly. Fourthly and most mortifying, I am naked.

Taking my hands and rubbing my throbbing temples, hoping to ease the stabbing pain and maybe help give me some clarity about what happened last night. I don't remember a damn thing. The last thing I remember is dragging Tori out of the movie theater and her trying to get out of the car while we were having a little yelling match. I won't say what words exchanged, but for Tori being the way she is, she sure knows some colorful language. kudos to her. After that though is a total blank.

Tori! I snap my head to the left of me. Grunting at the nausea and dizziness I feel from it. There she is in all her glory. Snoring away. Hair all astray mouth all open. Her beautiful bare tan body on display for me to see. By its own accord my body becomes hot and my libido starts to throb along with my head, but it's pleasurably arousing. Tori, laying on her stomach, I could see the monstrous scratch marks on her back. That indicates, not only did we have sex last night, but I most certainly enjoyed it. A smidge of disappointment runs through me as I can't remember that fact.

Like she knew I was ogling her, Tori starts to stir groaning out her displeasure as well. She slowly opens her eyes, trying to blink away the sleep from them. Once she is able to focus her vision her eyes immediately meet mine. Her face takes a state of astonishment when she realizes its me. I'm sure she would have screamed if it wasn't for the feeling like she would die from it.

Panic is stricken on both our faces as we realize our state of dress or lack there off. Tori quickly takes the covers to cover herself, hissing at the pain of her sudden movements.

"W-what happened?" Tori asks. Her Voice raspy she buries herself underneath the blankets and plants her face in her pillow embarrassed.

I would shrug my shoulders if that movement wouldn't make me throw up. "I have no Idea Tori. Your guess is as good as mine." Feeling a little chilly, I grab some of the blanket but Tori has a tight hold of it. "Vega, don't be greedy share some of the covers! I'm cold"

"No" comes the muffled voice through the pillow. "I'm naked under here."

"Baby, I don't remember anything about last night. But I would pretty much bet my brother's life that we had sex considering our lack of clothes and the scratch marks on your back and the hickeys I seem to have all over my front". I say looking down at myself. "So I think we pretty much seen everything there possibly is to see." I tell her. Making her let out a muffled groan through the pillow.

"I want to die right now!"

I would laugh at her but I feel exactly the same way. "God what happened last night?" It was more of a rhetorical question but Tori answered anyway.

"I have no clue." Tori very lightly lifts her face from the pillow and glares at me. "all I could gather from my very shot brain right now is that you magically came out of nowhere and kidnapped me." I just roll my eyes at her dramatics.

"I didn't kidnap you!"

"Yes you did!"

I kindly suggested that you come with me.'

"You said it like a demand! You just took my hand and dragged me out.

"I didn't hear you protesting it"

I was too much in shock to do anything and by the time I snapped out of it. You wouldn't let me go and we ended up having a screaming match in the car!"

So she remembers that as well. "Do you remember anything else?" I ask her curiously.

She furrows her brows in deep concentration but starts to shake her head. "No Nothing."

"Jesus" I rub my face roughly. "I can't remember anything either. My memory is the same as yours. Us fighting in the car, which I must applaud you for your language" Tori blushes ashamed "and after that nothing."

"I don't think I want to remember. God my head hurts." Tori whines out irritating me.

"You know I don't feel particularly peachy either right now and your crying is not helping it." I spit out. " Well one things for sure we had one to many last night."

"But I don't drink"

Well your hangover is telling another story"

"A-a-and w-we h-had -s-sex? Tori stutters out blushing profusely.

Now I would usually make a wise crack at Tori's dumb question but am to sick to do so, all I say is, "apparently"

She let's out a loud groan rolling on her back staring at the ceiling decorated with glow in the dark stars. We lay there quietly not knowing what to say next.

"God my back stings really bad." Tori's face contorts into a grimace as she says that.

I shrug my shoulders not embarrassed at all for the reasons for it. "Sorry about that. But you should feel proud . I really ever do that when i'm about to reach my orgasmic peak. So my hat off to you Vega, you must be a dynamo in bed. You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones ." Through the corner of my eye. I can see the beaming smile on Tori's face when I tell her that.

"Really" she says ecstatic "I didn't know I had it in me. To bad I can't remember it"

That makes to of us. I have no recollections of last nights events and it's making me irritable. Not wanting to be at this random place a minute longer. I have a lot to figure out and I rather do it in the confines of my own home by myself.

Yanking what little cover Tori offered, I get up and that alone makes me dizzy. Not caring that i'm naked, I start to retrieve my clothes from the floor and start dressing. As I'm getting dressed , Tori is eyeing my breast like a dog eyeing table scraps. She seems to be really infatuated with them. It's making me feel both flattered and uncomfortable. So I tease her. "Like what you're seeing there huh?"

Tori face becomes flushed as she tries to quickly deny she was eye fucking my boobs. "N-no"

"Riiiight!"

"I wasn't looking at you're boobs!" she yells defensive and get's up to dress as well. Like her, I too was admiring her body but unlike her, I know how to be subtle about it.

Twenty minutes later we are both clothed, Tori, in her pajamas. apparently we're at her house. She rushes to the bathroom to take some aspirin to ease her pounding head. She offers me some, but I refuse. i'll deal.

She has a nice place here. Big living room, with nice polished wood floors with a gas fire-place. Pictures hanging on the mantle. A soft white couch that I just want to dirty with my Doc Martens. Bean bags for side chairs. I don't know why. and the grand daddy of them all a Smartphone HD t.v with a PS4.

"Nice" Walking over to the mantle, I look at the pictures on there, There are pictures of Trina, a man in a police uniform. I'm assuming that's her dad. They both have the same eyes. And of course Andre and her together at a park hugging each other snugly. A deep growl comes deep within my throat. I realize there are none of her mother.

Before I can ponder that, Tori comes slugging in groaning. Hair in a messy bun with a beatles t-shirt on and baggy pajama pants with angry bird slippers. She goes straight into her kitchen to get an ice pack to put on her head before plopping down on the couch.

"You look so hot right now" I couldn't help but make fun of her.

"Don't badger me right now please." Tori pleads. "God what did I drink last night? Why did I drink? I never drink. And after just barfing out practically my intestines, i'll never will again."

"First hangovers are always the worst. Eat some greasy food that helps and drink Gaterade." I advise.

"Ooh God, I can't even fathom food right now." Tori moans out, putting the ice pack on her head, before turning to look at me giving an inquisitive look. "Why did you make me leave with you last night?"

I need to contemplate my answer deeply, because quite honestly I don't even know. It was like something else took ownership of me completely. As soon at I heard Tori, my heart fluttered at just the mere sound of her name. when I saw it was actually her, my Tori, everything just vanished. all my problems, Beck everything.. All the emotional turmoil that was going through me for the past two weeks dissolved as soon as my eyes set on her. I wanted her, I needed her at that moment. But I couldn't tell her that I wouldn't.

"I wanted to apologise about how I treated you that night. It was inexcusable. You were finally able to be comfortable with yourself and open up and all I did was stomp on it."

Tori looked down with a somber expression on her face. "You really hurt me."

There is a piercing sharp pain that goes straight to my heart at the sadness in her voice. "Look Vega, I know a simple apology is not enough for what I did to you. It's just I freaked out, everything happened so fast between us and when that happens I tend to lash out and say cruel things." It was a half truth. I can't say the whole truth. There is no point. "None of what I said to you was true at all'

Tori sat there letting my apology wash over her before she said, "I forgive you Jade." She gives me a warm smile that brings warmth through my whole body. "I should really thank you. What you said, yes did hurt me deeply, but it also helped me." She continues when she sees my puzzlement. "I started to see a therapist, Because you're right I can't go on living life like this. Afraid of the world and it's occupants and it's really helping me. She and I are starting to get to the root of my problem. It's really a relief to talk to someone."

"That's great babe" It really is I'm proud of her.

"Yeah, I mean the first day it was really difficult for her to try to open me up. But gradually she did. She asked me the usual therapy questions, you know, like my childhood, parents, and how I felt about certain things. you know the general questions they start you off with. Now were digging deeper. It's scary and freeing at the same time. She gives me little exercises to do when I get anxious. She also gave me homework to do. She want's me to start going out and talk to people not somewhere to crowded with people that I get overwhelmed, but somewhere there is a small amount of them and try to talk to a couple people. And I have! I only said a few words to them but my therapist says that's a start. She says as long as I at least try then that's a good start."

"All this in two weeks?" I ask skeptical. Something tells me it's been longer than that

"Ok, it's been awhile. I've had a therapist for a over year, only going sporadically. She's been wanting me to do this for sometime. I just wasn't ready to face the world Yet But now, thanks to you I am. Maybe I needed to hear the truth and sometimes the truth hurts. But's it's good motivation."

"But Tori it isn't true. I was a total bitch for calling you that"

"Don't ever call yourself that Jade ever! Tori voice is really stern when she tells me that. .

"I hold my hands out in mock surrender and say, "Alright Vega, don't bite my head off."

"Sorry I just hate that word"

"It's cool. So you going to be okay?"

Tori nods her head, "Yes"

"Alrighty. Well it's been a ball brown eyes, but, I must hit the bricks. Let's do it again sometime minus the blackout and mind wrenching hangover."

"What about the sex?"

Wow Vega, way to be blunt." I say impressed by her quip. "Therapy has indeed changed you."

Without answering her question I go to leave but what she says next stops me. "Seriously Jade, kidding aside, do you want to give us a shot?"

That simple question makes my body go rigid and my heart start racing like a Rabbit. "What?"

Tori just smiles and says, "I really like you Jade. I've tried to forget about you, to hate you, but I can't. Maybe we're destiny, Soulmates. I mean come on both of us just randomly meeting twice? Is the universe telling us we should explore this, see how it goes"

Little does she know that it wasn't destiny that brought us together, it was a proposition brought on by her sister dearest to seduce her. Fate had nothing to do with it. And the second time was a fluke.

I like Tori, I am attracted to her, I'll admit that much. But I Want no type of relationship with her. I'm in love with Beck. It's so smarting to have to let her down, but it has to be done. "No."

"What why?" The hurt in Tori's voice cuts right to my soul. But it has to be done

"Tori, we are not soulmates, or destiny. It was a simple act of coincidence. Don't go reading to much into it.

"Is that what you really think? "Tori's voice was so melancholy that it took everything in me to keep from taking her in my arms to soothe her. But I think deep down I wouldn't be able to let her go if I did.

"Yes. I like you Tori, I really do. But I'm not in love with you or good for you. I'm difficult to handle, selfish, morbid, short-tempered, some say bossy, I disagree of course, sarcastic, cruel, and so many other things. you will just end up with your heartbroken. I can't do that to you Tori. I can't hurt you like that"

"Why don't you let me decide what is good for me. You want to know what I think?" Tori puts down the ice pack and stands up and looks me straight in eyes.

"why not. But I guarentee you're wrong" I tell her getting angry

Tori just gives me a flinty look and says, "Stubborn is a word you left out. Because you're stubborn as hell. You find me attractive but for some reason you're afraid to say it's more. Here is what I think. I think you really do like me. You may even be falling for me. I think the feelings I'm giving you are so strong and new that you're not able to handle it. You would rather stuff them deep inside yourself and lock them up and ignore them rather than embrace them. Telling me all the things wrong with you is just a feeble attempt to keep me at bay. Tell me am I hot or cold here?"

I am frozen in place because I Think she might have hit the nail on the head. But of course I deny it. Not only to her but at the time me as well, because I can't love her. "Cold you are so cold. Colder than a rich lady's bed." Tori frowns at my metaphor. "How can you even perceive that from the only two times we were together? The latter mind you, we can't even remember. It's not true none of it is, not at all."

" Tori says confidently not backing down, "You like me Jade, just admit it"

"No I will not. What happened to the timid shy stuttering girl I met only a few weeks ago?"

With you, I don't know. you bring out this whole other person in me. This Valiant person I never knew I had in me."

That delights me. It feels good to have such an impact on her. But it doesn't change the fact I'm not interested in her that way. I found my soulmate. It's not her. "That pleases me to no end Tori." I say to her being genuine. "But I stick to what I said before No."

Tori just nods her head trying to keep the tears away She may be be becoming bolder but she still knows when to back down. And still be hurt."Alright Jade if that's what you really want to do. It hurts like hell but I have to accept it." Tori I can tell is trying to swallow the lump in he throat her voice horse.

I'm sorry Tori I say to her in my mind. My body is starting to shake and my palms are starting to sweat I never sweat. I don't know what's wrong with me? I need to split and fast. With a very heavy heart I say, "Goodby Tori."

Tori looks down at her lap and nods."By Jade" Her voice is so low and defeated it makes me ach all over. With that I turn and leave. And to be perfectly honest with myself I've never felt more empty.

Three Hours later finds me in my apartment sprawled out on my bed trying to sleep off this dreadful hangover when my phone starts to ring. Growling in frustration, I pick it up without checking who it is. "What' I hiss out'

"hello Jade." I shoot up like a rocket by that voice. I truly thought I would never hear it again. "Beck" I breath out.

"Yes" He pauses for a moment before talking."Did you really mean about what you said before, about giving up that...job" He says "Job with so much bitterness its weird hearing that from him.

Without hesitation I say, "Yes. Beck I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. What I was doing is not worth losing you over. You have to believe me please!" Begging I never beg for anything. But I gladly beg for him."

it becomes silent on the other end of the phone that I'm afraid he hung up before he speaks up again. "I am so furious with you Jade. I want to fucking hate you. I want to totally erase you from my mind and never think of you again. I want to move on to someone who will appreciate me and not take me for granted."

I Feel my heart deflating as he is telling me this. My eyes are starting to burn from tears starting to form. "Beck please-"

"But I can't" he cuts off. "despite everything Jade West, I still love you. I know I shouldn't but God help me I do. Now I'm not saying all is forgivin' but I am willing to work on our relationship. Promise me though Jade that you will not escort anymore, if I find out you are it's over no more second chances. You love me enough to quit then prove it. prove I'm worth it."

"God Beck you are." I am full on crying now. I can't believe he is giving me a second chance. Happiness runs all through my body. For a split second Tori runs through my mind but I forcibly push her out. My main focus is Beck. "I promise no more of that. You have my word. I love you so much Babe."

"meet me at my hotel in an hour. I want to talk about what we can do to move past this. Can you meet me?"

"absolutely!"

"Alright see you in a bit." with that he hangs up. I quickly jump off the bed to get ready. Hangover forgotten. I quickly change and put on some makup before heading out the door and into my car.

Driving over to Beck's is nothing but excitement. But I feel like something is missing and I can't put my finger on it. Stopping by a red light, the right of it is a billboard saying, "Who is your destiny?" With a happily newly married couple on it. I can't help but to think of Tori. Right at that moment my phone rings. Picking it up I don't recognize the number. Now I usually ignore those, but for some reason this time I didn't. I decide to answer. "hello?"

"J-Jade."

"Vega?" How in the hell did you get my number? Are you stalking me!" I ask furious

"No! c-can you come by my p-place p-please? It's really i-i-important!" There is nothing but urgency in Vega's voice. But I need to meet Beck. I can't go.

"I am on my way to meet someone now I can't. This will have to wait. And why are you stuttering? You were fine earlier!"

"J-Jade please I b-beg you!"

There was something in her voice. it sounded like panic and fear. I just hangup on her. This probably just a ploy to get me to her house so she can try to win me over. Not gonna happen. But she sounded so frightened. The light finally turns green.

Now I have a choice, if I turn right I go to Becks hotel and forget about Tori. I keep going straight, I arrive at Tori's, see what got her so bent out of shape. "Damn it!" I scream and with that I drive straight ahead.

Ten minutes later finds me again at Tori's door pounding on it mercilessly. "Vega Open the fucking door!" I hear running footsteps and locks unlocking before she opens the door. What greets me is a face fool of dread and skin almost as pale as mine. "What's wrong with you?" My voice filled with concern and irritation.

Tori doesn't say anything she just motions for me to follow her and I begrudgingly do. "Vega I don't have time for these games. Can't you just tell me what's got you all crazy so that I can pretend to care and fix it and be on my way" She doesn't answer me. She walks straight in to her room, where her bed is still in disarray from our drunken tryst. Tori walks up to her dresser and grabs something. I didn't see what.

"I-I was going to do a-a load of l-laundry. "Tori takes a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "I was going through the pockets of my pants last night to take whatever out and f-found this. I think I know what we did last n-night"

She hands me up a folded piece pf paper with trembling hands. I look at her and the paper curiously before opening it. When I realize what it is I just want to collapse to the floor. "WE GOT MARRIED."

* * *

><p>AN. So there you have it my friends. Please tell me your thoughts. Good? Bad? make any sense? let me know. Don't be shy R&R You guys complete me! =D


	11. I Love You

Sweating. My heart is pounding and chest is tightening. My breathing is coming in deep shallow breathes. I'm getting hot and cold flashes. Faintness and nausea is what I am feeling at this very second. All the perfect symptoms for an Anxiety attack. That is most definitely what I am experiencing right now.

What I have in my hands can't possibly be what I think it is. Please God let this not be true. Let this be some horrific dream that I will awaken from any second.

A marriage license. A marriage license that just so happens to have my signature neatly scrawled across it, followed by Vega's below. I drop the paper to the floor. I can't breathe. I'm starting to hyperventilate. Dropping to my knees as I try to get my breathing under control.

Suddenly I feel Tori pull me up and sitting me on the bed handing me a paper bag and putting my face into it. Covering my nose and mouth. She's telling me to breath in a slow, controlled exhalation. Letting the air back into my lungs, then let it out the same but this time breathe out instead of in. I do As am told and my breathing is starting to regulate again.

Finally able to breathe again Tori removes the bag from me. "Feel Better?" I nod my head, though I really don't. I feel like my life is shattered. How could this have happened? "What are we going to do Jade? Tori asks me worriedly.

Turning and looking at her incredulous, I jump off the bed and yell, "What do you mean what are we going to do? What is there to do but end it!" How could this girl ask such a stupid question when there is really one obvious answer.

Tori get's up and comes face to face with me with fire in her eyes."Hey don't start yelling at me. You're the reason we're in this predicament in the first place!" Poking me in the chest. I do nothing but glare at her because I know she's right.

"Is there anything else you found from last night that might damage us more? Even though nothing can be worse than this...unless you're pregnant." I say only half-joking. Who knows. The universe loves to screw with me now a days, so it wouldn't surprise me if that were to happen.

"No nothing. That was it." Tori's face was filled with so much consternation.

Holy fuck. What I am going to do? I don't need this. Beck is willing to give me another go, and I do this. How will he take it? I'll tell you how, he will fucking implode. He will loathe me. He will want nothing to do with me. All I will bring to him is a bad taste in his mouth. I can't have that, I love him to much. I have to fix this and fast. But How?

A couple of things come to my attention. When me And Beck got engaged, we went to the County Clerk's office to see how to apply for a marriage licence. They said all we needed was proof of identification and age and we both had to be single. The most important thing is we had to be of sound mind. The clerks could not legally allow us to sign a marriage licence if we were under the influence of any kind, that would make our marriage invalid.

Yes! Me and Vega were drunk of our asses. That means our marriage is not legal! Hallelujah! A beaming smile comes across my face at that revelation. I Yank Tori to me and give her a bone crushing hug. She stands there stiff as a board with a no doubt dumbfounded look on her face at my sudden glee.

"Jade are you okay? Why are you so happy. Do you not comprehend the situation we are in right now?" Tori's voice is confound. She's trying to figure out what's happening.

I pull away from her and put my hands between her face and roughly squeeze as she lets out a grunted "Ow" "Yes Vega, I know exactly what situation we're in, and that is no situation at all." My voice filled with exuberance.

"Huh?" Tori says still confused. Her face smushed from my hands, giving her the fish lips look.

I sigh dramatically and let go of her face, where she begins to massage it. I walk out of the room where she follows and sit on the couch and I pat the spot next to me, signaling for her to sit as well. She does.

"Alright Vega, listen to this good. I am only going to explain this once." I begin, "We are not married. We were both drunk, and by law you are not allowed to sign any marriage document if you are not in the right state of mind." I leave Tori to think about that for a bit. Let it sink in.

"So..We're not married?"

"Nope"

"Oh" If I didn't know any better, I'd say, there was a brief look of disappointment on Tori's face. "Well that's good."

"Yes it is." It really is. Tori, I can tell was in deep thought.

"Are you sure Jade?" Tori ask dubious.

I look at her questionably. Why is she doubting me? I am pretty sure this marriage is invalid."Yes Vega, I can pretty much guarantee it."

Tori shakes her head and gets off the couch to start pacing nervously back and forth. I just sit there in wonderment at her sudden behavior.

"I don't know Jade, there are a lot of people who get married under the influence. I mean look at Vegas, most of the majority of married couples there, probably got married trashed. And it still legally binding."

Tori continues her frantic pacing and is now wringing her hands in the process. I sit there just watching her burn a hole in her floor. She has a point. A lot of people get married drunk and it could still be valid. The relief and excitement, I felt moments before start to diminish and Panic starts to set in again. I need to find away out of this.

To bad I don't have a lawyer I can call to help me straighten this out. Maybe Vega does. I doubt it but it can't hurt to ask. "Tori. Tori. Tori." She ignores me and continues to pace, now mumbling incoherent words. "Vega!" I screech out.

"What!" She finally answers. stopping mid pace to glare at me.

"Do you by any slim chance have a family attorney? If you do, I suggest getting them on the ringer, so they can explain our dilemma."

Tori's eyes go wide and she snaps her fingers, in realization. "Yes I do actually!" She runs to her room to retrieve her phone and comes back out a second later looking through it to find the number. "My Dad's old High school buddy is a lawyer and he offered to work for us when Trina kept getting restraining orders put out on her for stalking."

I roll my eyes. Trina. I always knew she was a freak. "How many restraining orders did she have?" I ask curiously.

"Three. But our lawyer convinced the boys to reverse them on the grounds that Trina is not a real danger but just sad and desperate. which is true." I chuckle at that despite out recent situation. "Ah! Found him!" Tori says victoriously as she dials him up. _  
><em>

Tori sits back on the couch and puts the phone on speaker for both of us to hear. The phone rings four times before he answers. "Hello, Joshua Ortiz speaking." Comes a very deep male voice.

"Hello Mr. Ortiz, It's Tori Vega calling." Tori doesn't seem awkward talking to the lawyer. So she must be comfortable with him. She did say him and her dad are old friends.

"Hello Tori. What boy put a restraining order on your sister now?" His voice was half teasing half serious.

Tori takes a deep breath before saying, "No one Mr. Ortiz. This isn't about Trina"

There was a long pause before he said, "Really" in surprise.

"Yes shocking I know. This is about me actually. See..." She trails off not knowing how to explain it. "I seemed to be in a little pickle. I seem have gotten married last night. But I was a bit inebriated, we both were. We also don't remember it or anything from last night. So we are wondering since we were both intoxicated when we got married, is it still legal?"

There was a second pause on the line. More so then the first. Tori had to say "Hello" to make sure he was still on the phone.

"Yes I'm still here." Lawyer man informs before clearing his throat. A hint of befuddlement in his voice."Tori forgive me, but did you say you got married?"

"Yes sir." Her voice so fragile, sounded like a child about to be in trouble.

"And you were intoxicated?"

This guy seemed to be trying to comprehend what Tori was saying. He was utterly baffled. I couldn't take it anymore So I cut in losing my patience.

"Yes! Miss sweet Sally Peaches over here got three sheets to the wind! We got hitched in the process, finally waking up this morning after apparently celebrating our nuptials by fucking each others brains out the night before! Now Sal Goodman, can you please help us here, and get us out of this fucking nightmare!"

Tori's face goes red at my bluntness not knowing what to say next. "who was that?" lawyer asks already knowing.

"My..wife...?" Tori answers questionably. Not actually sure it's true.

"Oh Boy. "He breathes out. "I never in my wildest dreams spunky, thought you would do something like this."

Spunky? What the hell. I look at Tori, But she avoids eye contact with me. I could tell she was a little embarrassed that I found out her pet name.

"Can you please help us figure this out, Mr. Ortiz. This is important."

"I'll say. I assume your father doesn't know?"

"No."

It becomes silent again on the line. I am getting extremely agitated. I swear, I am going to find this man and strangle him, if he doesn't start talking soon and give us some answers. I don't have time for this I still need to meet Beck. "

"If you don't give us some answers fast. They will never find your body. You get my drift? They will find Jimmy Hoffa's body faster then they will ever find yours if you don't start talking!"

"Tori your new wife sounds so lovely." Lawyer man says in a flat voice. "Alright You want to know? Here it is." Me and Tori brace ourselves for the moment of truth and he begins.

"Legally by law No person is allowed to sign a marriage licence If they are under the influence of any kind,. Yes, their marriage can be invalid if that is the case. They must be of sound mind. Like any person signing a legal document." Hearing that makes my heart fill with hope. "But that being said. One of you ladies will have to go to a court of law to contest the marriage siting you were intoxicated when the marriage took place, making it an, A voidable marriage. The judge will then grant you an annulment citing your union, null and Void. The law then will treat the marriage like it never existed. It's over and there is nothing else to deal with. But though your marriage was erased, your marriage record will stay on file"

Me and Tori let what the lawyer said wash over us. I needed it to be more clear because I was still confused. So I asked, "So me and Vega here are still married then?"

"For now yes. There is a marriage licence with both your signatures on it. The county clerk didn't protest you girls from signing it. Why? I don't know. So that does make it legally binding. Until you go to court to contest the marriage and say it's invalid , you will legally remain married until proven other wise. whether you were drunk or not. You must contest the marriage in court." He emphasises.

"But you just said it was invalid."

"yes I did But the law doesn't know that. That's why you have to go to the courts to context it .and say you were drunk. If you don't I wish guys a happy married life together"

Fucking splendid. He said he will make an appointed court date for Vega tomorrow to terminate this marriage. we say our goodbyes and hangup. Looking at the clock on the mantle, I realize how late I am to meet Beck at his hotel.

We have to get this marriage annulled and fast. I can't do this for long. I plan to marry my Boyfriend, who I loved for years. Not stay married to one of my client who I was paid to sleep with, no matter how attracted I am to her.

Tori, I know really likes me, hell maybe even love me by the way she looks at me. She was even willing to give us chance. But I can't lead her on like that. I won't. This relationship would be built on a lie. I can't have that. Tori is so sweet and in a way innocent. She wouldn't be able to handle someone as experienced as me. Also, I don't think Tori would be able to handle that she basically married a prostitute.

I get up to leave. I have to make it to Beck as quick as I can. He will never know of this. I'm taking this to my grave. Tori, I realize was following me out. "I'll try to take care of this as fast as possible Jade."

Turning to look at her I tell her, "Be sure you do." There is a look on her face. that is mournful. "What's wrong Spunky?" I smile as I call her that playful nickname making her groan.

"Oh my God, that is so embarrassing." She blushes again before answering my question. "It's just that despite freaking out earlier about our current situation, I would have liked to stay married to you. I mean I know we can't but still. I can't help but to believe after this especially, we're meant to be." Tori looks me straight in the eye, I think hoping I agree. Sorry can't do.

"That's just wishful thinking Vega. You need to move on." Again She get's this sorrowful look in her eyes and puts her head down. Biting her lower lip. God I love when she does that.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She whispers softly. "Sorry."

I tell her to call me tomorrow after the court date to see how it went and she said she would. After that fiasco I drive straight to Beck's. He was a little upset that I was late, but I just made an excuse, saying I was stuck in traffic. We talked about how to fix our relationship. I promised to quit my profession, and he promised to take some time away from acting so we can both focus on each other. We decided to put our engagement on hold and to just start fresh. Beck said, he will need a little time to fully forgive me, but that he still really loved me. We ended up talking all night before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning we went out for breakfast and took a walk in the park holding hands and feeding the ducks. I hate to say it, even though I was really enjoying myself with Beck, I couldn't help thinking about Tori and how it was going with our annulment. Just then my phone rings and it was her number.

This is awkward being with my boyfriend while my wife is calling me. technically, by now she isn't my wife. I excuse myself to answer. Making sure to go a distance so Beck can't hear me.

"Hello."

"Hi Jade!" Came the peppy voice on the phone. For a second I thought it was Cat

"Tori. How did everything go? Did you take care of it." There was a long pause on the phone. I could hear the wind and cars driving past in the background. I knew she was outside. "Tori?"

"I didn't go. I can't go through with it Jade. I love you. You love me too. I know it. You just don't want to admit it."

My heart plummeted to my stomach. Not just because of Tori's confession. But as soon as Tori made her declaration of love for me, Beck at that moment came up behind me and put his arms around my middle. Giving me loving kisses down my Neck.

"I love you Jade" Beck whispers in my ear.

"We're still married Jade. Please give me a chance to prove myself to you. I can make you happy. always. No one will be able to love you like I know I could." But the way Tori said said I knew she meant it.

Again with both My boyfriend and Wife declaring their love for me at exactly the same time. Made me want to throw up. How the fuck I am going to get out of this?

* * *

><p>AN Hello! Here is another chapter for you lovely people. Quite honestly i don't like how this came out. It seems I made Tori a little bit of a stalker. I'll try to fix that. I'm already working on the next Chapter So I will try to have it posted within a few days. R&R Tell me what you think. You guys are awesome!


	12. Loved me anyway

You would think spending the day with Beck, celebrating our reconciliation I would be all unicorns and rainbows but that couldn't be further from the truth.

I was beyond livid. Tori's bombshell put a major damper on my mood. I was all smiles and laughs on the outside. But inside I was like a volcano ready to erupt. I was seriously contemplating murdering Vega. How could she have done this?

Now here I am banging on her door at ten at night after leaving Beck's hotel. He had to get up early to start filming tomorrow. I'm probably disturbing her neighbors, but I don't give a rats ass. She ruined my date with my boyfriend. I severely regret making that deal with Trina.

I repeatedly keep pounding on her door with a vengeance and she is not answering it. It's getting me more furious. "Vega, open this fucking door now! I know you're in there. You don't have a life."

The door finally opens and there is Tori standing there with a beaming grin on her face. That face suddenly turns to fear as she sees murder in my eyes. I grab her by the front of her shirt and push her inside, slamming the door hard behind me as I do so. I turn her around pushing her hard against the door. Making some things rattle from the impact. Tori lets out a harsh breath as she got the wind knocked out of her.

I get right into her face my voice filled with venom and say, "what the fuck is wrong with you. You sick twisted freak! Do you think by forcing me to stay married to you it will make me fall in love with you? Is that it? Dream on Vega!" I scream in her face. My voice filled with so much ferocity, making her flitch. "That will never happen. Get that through your fucking simple mind!" I poke the side of her head hard making her hiss at the pressure.

"What do I have to do to make you comprehend this?. Do I have to get a restraining order, because it seems to me, Trina is not the only fucking stalking creeper in the family! God you're pathetic Tori! Wake up! We are not destiny! We are not meant to be. We are not anything. I don't care if you think you love me. I don't love you!"'

Ignoring the agony on her face. I continue my rant. Like I said. She needs to hear it. I tried being nice, that didn't work. So Now I have to exhort to cruelness.

"You are trivial to me! Insignificant, you get that! Nothing!" I then decided to come out with the truth, well partial truth That will keep her at bay. "I have a boyfriend. We plan to get married. I love him not you, Vega! Now annul this marriage so I can be happy, because I would never be happy with you!"

I move away from Tori. I am still fuming. I don't even care about the pained expression across her face. I can see her heart breaking into a million pieces right in front of me, and I feel nothing.

"I'll go tomorrow to the courthouse. Alright?" Tor's voice is forlorn yet surprisingly, is also filled with ire. "I will get this annuled. You will never see me again. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"You never think." And with that I storm out of her house. Walking briskly to my car across the street. I was in the middle of unlocking my car, when I Hear a gun being cocked and feel the tip pf it being pressed against my head.

At first I thought it was Tori going to kill me. Maybe she was one of those love-sick Phsyco's, with one of those crazy mentality "If I can't have you no one can" and shoot me dead. But by the deep gruff Voice I knew it wasn't her at all.

"Don't think about screaming." The male voice said. "I want you to give me all you're money and the keys to your car. Now!"

Quivering all over from fright, I reach for my car door and open it. With trembling hands I reach for my bag on the passenger side and get my wallet. I take all the money I have in there and my car keys, before slowly getting out. My heart is beating so fast I think it's going to explode. I might have also pissed myself.

"Turn around nice and slow. No funny business" I do as he says. his face is covered by a black face mask. And the clothes he has on are tattered and torn. "hand them over." He says, motioning. He still has the gun pointed at me. Again I do as he says. I give him my money and keys. But before he even can get a firm grip on them. We both hear a gun shot. Making us both jump in surprise.

Tori comes walking down the street gun in hand. She has homicide in her eyes. The look in her eyes scares even me.

"You have about one second to get the fuck away from her before I shoot off you're dick you will be living the rest of your life as a woman."

The man scoffs at that and forcibly grabs me and puts the gun to my temple. Fuck!

Tori just get's this wicked grin on her face, like she's getting off on this. She really is nuts. She points the gun toward the ground and shoots just inches away from his foot.

He lets go of me eruptly and starts to howl practically jumping out of his skin completely daunted. Tori walks and kneels down next to him nonchalant. Grabbing my money and keys he dropped on the ground and gets up and pats him on the shoulder. Smiling. It reminds me of the Joker's smile. That mirthless grin. it was freaky coming from her.

"You're lucky I didn't actually shoot you. I'm really a good shot. . You must have an angle at your side. Get out of here and don't bother coming back or next time, I promise I won't miss" Tori's voice filled with so much malice.

Without a second thought. Black mask scampers away in a haste. Ha! another Batman reference. I need to joke because if I don't I will crumble to the ground from my fear.

'You okay?" Tori asks me concerned walking to me and handing me back my money and keys. I nod my head. "You sure?" I nod a second time taking my things.

"How did you-Where did you-" I stammer.

"I seen him walking toward you through my window." She points. "I hurried and got my gun out of my closet. I have a father who is a cop and he taught me how to shoot." She shrugs her shoulder simply

Who is this girl?

"You would've shot his foot off"

"No I wouldn't have. I know how to aim and I wasn't really aiming for his foot. I purposely missed, Just said that to scare him. It worked."

I really don't think I know this girl at all. She is full of surprises. She has so many twist and turns. It's mind-blowing. Even though I am grateful to her for coming to my rescue, it doesn't change anything. I am still furious with her. And I make it known.

"This doesn't change anything, so don't be getting your hopes up." I tell her evenly. "If you think otherwise than your foolish."

Tori looks at me compounded. "I know Jade. You don't have to reassure me."

I give her a for real look. "Are you serious? I told you twice already no to a relationship but you didn't seem tt get the hint. Like I said, I have some one special in my life. He's not you."

"Thank you Jade. I know that now. I didn't before. I will back off now!" Tori's face in is getting red with anguish.

OKay I know I'm being unfair here, she just saved my life, but me being me. I lay into her again. What she did was beyond fucked up. And I don't forgive easily So I rub it n her face how great Beck is. "Will you Vega? really? my voice filled with doubt. "Let me tell you. How much I love him."

Tori begins to walk away not wanting to hear it. I just follow her.

"He makes me whole. He's my save haven. He is the reason I get up in the mornings. When were with each other it's like the world is non existant. Beck is someone who can make my heart flutter and fill me with such love, I can die from it. And when we have sex, we can make the earth shake. I am madly in love with him."

Tori turns around to look at me then. She has this unbelieving look on her face. She chuckles. Actually chuckles. She continues to walk until she gets to the door and looks at me.

"Wow Jade wow. You really believe that huh?" She has this look on her face I can't quite pin point what it is. "No, let me rephrase that. You want to believe it."

What is she talking about? This time she's the one who gets in my face.

"You broke my heart tonight Jade. This Beck guy may make you feel whole, but you are the one to make me feel whole. I love you, with everything I am. I may be naive to a lot of things But I am not to this. I know what I feel for you is real. I never had that feeling before."

Tori begins to cry as she continues.

I apologise if I came of as some sort of fatal attraction. I just wanted a chance. A chance to prove myself to you. To show you what true love really is. The minute I set eyes on you in that bar, it was over for me. But if you want to end it, we'll end it."

I didn't know what to say to that. So I said nothing.

Tori turns to go into the house, looks back at me over her shoulder and says, "I'm not as dumb as you think am. Jade. So let me give you some advise, If you really loved this guy like you say you do., you wouldn't be doing what you're doing. You wouldn't be married to me. No matter how it came to be."

I look at her smugly thinking she has now ideal what I am and how we came to be

"And what's that Vega? Hmm"

"A prostitute" And with that she slams her door closed.

I stand there stunned silent. Not believing what I heard. She knew? All this time. She knew how? What was all that destiny and randomly meeting talk about then? All these questions are flooding inside my head. But there is only one actual fact. She knew what I was and loved me anyway. Well I wanted a way out of this so I guess I got my wish. But why do I feel so empty.

* * *

><p>AN Hello my little Care Bears! What do you guys think of that ending. So Tori knew huh all this time. Or did some one tell her? Sorry this chapter is short but I will makeup for it next chapter. Which I will post Friday. Also, will you guys like me to do a chapter in Tori's POV. Just to get her side of things. Let me Now! R&R


	13. Sick

A/N Ok. I am such a Jerk, I know I said I was going to post Friday and I totally let you down. I got the flu and was not feeling so great. But that inspired this chapter. My deepest apologies, especially to those dear sweat Anons who were waiting for an update.

This chapter, I hope has a satisfactory ending. The next Chapter will be in Tori's POV. And we will get into how she is the way she is and find out how she knew about Jade. =)

I also noticed I hit over 100 reviews and over 15 000 views. Holy Hell! Thank you guys so much. I never thought when I first started, that this story would ever make it honestly. I really apreciate all the support you give this story. Thank you guys so much!

* * *

><p>Sitting in my car outside of the Court House, making sure Vega actually goes this time. While I am waiting in my car waiting for her arrival, my mind keeps reeling from the revelation from last night.<p>

How could she have possibly known? Did Trina tell her. She had to, she was the only one who knew. Maybe Trina decided to confess what she did. I wonder if Tori told her about our little predicament, so she felt she had to come clean about how mine and her little union came to be.

That has to be it. That's the only logical explanation. I seriously considered calling Trina to see if that was the case but figuring that sewing my eyes and mouth shut with a very sharp needlepoint would be less painful than having to talk, see or hear that woman. I obviously fell through with that one.

Not only I'm I here to see that Tori goes through with this annulment, but also to find out about how she found out about my occupation. Here I was thinking I was the one playing her for a fool but she was the one playing me.

Sitting in my car felt like a frigging eternity. I thought Tori was going to bail out again because she still hadn't shown. I was about to have a major bitch fit at the thought. Then lo and behold my "Wife" shows up at that very moment walking hand in hand with André.

She didn't look to good. her eyes and nose looked red, puffy and raw. Her face was drained of her sun kissed skin. She looked peaked. Her hair was a mess, she had a baggy sweatshirt on with Joggers. She can't go into court looking like that. She looks looks a wreck.

Suddenly there was a loud sneeze coming from her, echoing through the empty car lot and her very obnoxious nose blowing. Great leave it to Tori to get sick all of a sudden when she has to do something substantial.

My annoyance, I hate to say it turns to jealousy when I notice how doting Andre is to her. He puts his arms around her shoulders rubbing them to keep her warm. She seems to be shivering all over. He leans in to whisper in her ear. I growl at their close proximity. What ever he asked her she shook her head to in a no. He just nods his head and leans in and gives her a kiss on the head and she puts her head on his shoulder.

Feeling myself snap. I get out of my car swiftly to put an end to their public display of affection. That's my wife he has his fucking paws all over! She's mine not his. he shouldn't and will not be touching her.

I know I'm being irrational and unfair givin' I am the one pushing an end to this marriage, but right now I can't help what I'm feeling. Sue me.

Stomping straight up to the happy couple I say in a heated voice. "What's going on here. We're not even unmarried yet and you're already moving on I see"

Tori, who had her face buried into Andres shoulder, recognizes my voice, moans out her displeasure. "What are you doing here Jade" her voice sounds so raspy.

"Came to make sure you get this marriage erased. I see you are and you brought your new boyfriend along to witness it." I give Andre a look of such hostility his face turns blanched from fear. And he takes a step back.

"Jade, stop staring daggers at him please. We are not a couple. I needed a ride to the Courthouse and he volunteered to drive me. We're friends nothing more." Tori knew what I was doing even without having to look at me.

"oh, I'm sure he volunteered to do a lot of things for you."

"Jade!" Tori whines

"I loved the way he held you so close in his arms whispering sweet nothings in your ear then giving you a loving kiss!." The anger was seeping out of my voice at the end of that

Tori, who had her face still buried in Andre's body lifted up her head, her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't look so good.

"He was holding me because I have chills. I woke up with a really bad cold this morning. He was asking me if I just wanted to go home and rest and do this another time, but I said no. You would have a major conniption fit if I did.

I said nothing to that. She was right, I would have. I would think of it as just another ploy to try to win me over.

Looking at her up close, she really did have a cold. I have no Idea what possessed me to do what I did next but I did it.

Prying her away from Andre I guide her to my car. Both her and him had befuddled expressions on their faces from my actions. This would be the second time in so many days, I would swoop in and take Tori away from her Best friend without a word.

I get her into my car and walk around to the drivers side. Giving Andre a smug smirk in the process. He still loves her I can tell. Tori may not be able to see it but I can. It's to late. Tori's heart is mine and he can't have it.

Getting into my car I drive off with no protesting from Tori. She's probably to sick to do so. Turning to look at her, she was past out,. head propped up against the cool window. Taking my right hand, I press it to her forehead. She was burning up.

"I'll take care of you baby don't worry."

Pulling up to my apartment in record time and guiding Tori in. She looked around my apartment in curiosity."This isn't my home" Tori's raspy voice, I thought sounded kinda sexy. Her facial expressions were a mix of confusion and fatigue.

"I know Vega, it's mine." I clarify through gritted teeth. I'm trying to half drag, half carry her to my bedroom. She seems to not want to walk on her own.

"What I'm I doing at your place? Did Trina ditch me at the bar again?"

"Trina-Ditch-Bar-What?" Tori is not making any sense at all. I have to check her temperature. she seems delirious. That sometimes can happen with a high fever.

"Trina always ditches me. She thinks I'm stupid. Everyone thinks I'm stupid. They treat me like a child."

"Nobody thinks that Tori. you're not stupid." My blood starts to simmer of the way she thinks people perceive her.

Finally making it to my room. I throw Tori on the bed, not at all gently. She seems unaffected by it, just laying there like a slug. I go to my bathroom to gather what I need. Thermometer, medicine, kleenex and a waste basket if she has to blow chunks. I will not be pleased if she does it on my sheets.

Returning to the room, Tori is laying flat on her stomach face first on the bed. I huff and roll my eyes. walking toward her rolling her over. Taking the thermometer, I place it on her forehead, she tried batting it away fighting me. I had to sit on her stomach, and hold her hands over her head with one of mine. She was weak so it was easy to pin her down.

Taking her temperature, it was 102. Yup she sick alright. Got to make sure it doesn't go up anymore. Got to keep her body cool.

I begin to strip her of her clothes. She protest at first but easily gives in a few seconds later to ill to fight. I give her a light t-shirt to put on and cover her up with a light blanket, giving her some Tylenol to help bring down her fever.

"Why are you doing this Jade?" She rasps out after I give her a drink of water to keep her hydrated.

"Doing what?" I ask. taking the hair out of her face.

"Taking care of me. You don't even like me."

"I told you before, if you ever got sick I would nurse you back to health right?"

"But that was if I got sick from drinking."

"So what. I'm standing by my word. Plus I owe you after you saved my life last night."

Tori, just looks at me and starts to slowly close her eyes and drift off to sleep. I lean in and whisper in her ear, "And I do like you Vega" Before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Jade." She mumbles out. My heart twitches at those words.

Tori was in and out of sleep the rest of the day. Her fever hadn't really gone done much. She was still pretty hot. I wanted her to eat something, but knew her body right now wouldn't be able to handle it, and she wasn't much hungry anyway. So I gave her a Popsicle. That will help to cool her of her fever and keep her hydrated. I usually get Popsicles for Cat when she sleeps over.

Tori did end up throwing up. Thank God I put the basket by her. I swear, it was like I was taking care of a child. She went threw a whole box of kleenex for her nose, which was still read and raw.

I didn't want to leave her alone all night, So I just decided to slip into bed with her, just to make she was Ok.

"Jade what are you doing." Tori's face was filled with wonderment, when she seen me taking off my clothes.

"Getting ready for bed." I said it like it was obvious.

"No Jade, I don't want to get you sick." Tori tried to object.

"Don't Worry, I have a pretty strong immune system. I rarely ever get sick.' It's true I don't.

"But-" She Stops mid sentence as I get into bed and underneath the covers with her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now come on go to sleep." I tell her tenderly. Not wanting to argue. Tori relents and falls back to sleep. Snoring away.

I follow shortly after. I had to get up a few times during the night to check on her. She seemed to have had developed a cough and it was hard for her to sleep.

"God Jade I feel so awful!" Tori whimpered.

"I know Baby." My voice was filled with sympathy. I hated seeing her like this. "Here take some of this." I gave her some cough medicine to help ease hers.

Tori's face contorts into disgust at the very bitter taste of it. "God, that's horrible!"

"You know how the saying goes. The worst it taste, the better it works."

After that, Tori was out the rest of the night. I only drifted in out. Making sure She was alright..

At about five in the morning, I was awoken by my phone ringing. trying quickly to answer it. I don't want Tori waking up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe!" Shit Beck! I get out of bed and tiptoe out of the room. Closing the door behind me.

"Hey. what are you doing calling me so late?

"I'm outside!" My heart literally just stopped beating.

"What."

Beck laughs heartedly through the phone. "Yeah, couldn't stop thinking about you. So though I'd come by to see you. Come open the door."

NO NO NO NO. This can't be happening! Fuck what i'm I going to do? I'm about to pass out. I need to make an excuse and fast! "I'm not feeling so good now Babe."

There was silence on the other end of the call. "Well let me in and I'll take care of you." Back's voice sounded so sweet. It hurt my soul to have to lie to him.

"No, I don't want to get you sick. It might be contagious and you're almost done filming the movie. The last thing you need is to get sick now." I try to improvise a lie.

Beck, I can tell is not buying it though by the eerie silence he seems to be giving off. "Who's up there with you Jade? "

Shit!

"What? no one. I'm alone." There was a tremor in my voice I hope he didn't catch.

His voice disbelieving, says. "Uh huh. Then let me up. I don't care if you're sick. If you're truly alone let me up"

"Beck no." He is so mad. I know it.

"Are you hooking still Jade? Do you have a customer up there?! Because if you do. I will run up there, bust down the God damn door and beat that mother fucker so bad, he will have one foot in heaven!" Beck's actually screaming into the phone.

Rage is starting to take over me as well. He is accusing me of still being an escort. I am not doing such a thing. Yes, I have Tori here, yes she was a customer. But its innocent, she sick. I'm only taking care of her. That and I seem to have forgotten we're still married. Yeah, but that easily can be fixed once Vega is well.

That's just a minor glitch. I am going to completely ignore that the reason Tori is here in the first place was because of my jealousy of her and Andre.

"You know Beck, if you're not ever going to fully trust me to not be a working girl anymore, how do you expect us to work?" I am trying to keep my voice down with Tori in the other room

"I'm asking myself the same damn question right now" He counters. " Maybe this can't work."

"What are you saying Beck?" Panic is rising in my voice.

"I don't know. I want to end this, but I don't. I love you." Beck whispers into the phone. Voice sounding tired.

"I love you too Babe."

"I don't think there is anybody who will ever love you more then me. If someone found out that their girlfriend or wife was an escort. They would've bailed and not looked back. But true love is when a person doesn't care about what you did. They just love the person and they would stay. Tell me Jade, is there anyone else who would be willing to do that for you besides me?"

I look to my closed bedroom door and swallow the hard lump in my throat. All I could think was Yes.

But I lie and say, "No"

"Goodnight Jade." with that Beck hangs up. I look out the window and see him with his head down walking back home.

After a bit I quietly creep back into the room and settle into bed. Tori must have sensed my presence, because she rolls over and holds me tightly to her. Her head on my chest. I feel her head and realize her fever is going down. I then begin to stroke her hair lovingly. "What I'm going to do with you, Vega. It was never suppose to be like this." I whisper to her.

"Please don't let me go Jade. I love you." Tori once again mumbles in her sleep.

I can't keep denying my feelings for her any longer. I've tried and it's done nothing but drive me crazy. I think I always loved her. From the very beginning. As soon as she walked awkwardly into that bar, she struck a chord in me. I had to have married her for a reason, being drunk is not the only one

It explains my extreme jealousy towards Andre. She knew what I was but loved me anyway. She always wanted me despite it

There are so many questions I have. Mostly how she knew what I was, but that can wait. I just look down at her and say, "I love you too"

The biggest question I have right this second is, "But which one of you do I love more?"


End file.
